Precious things
by satosere1234
Summary: As the group continues to travel through Kalos something happens. Serena loses one of her most precious things in her life. Is Ash able to solve the problem? Read and find out what happens! First Fanfiction Rated T because I don't know. An Amourshipping story Small note: chapter 8 release unknown. Read profile for more information
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals this is my** _ **first**_ _**fanfiction**_ **I ever wrote !**  
 **So don't expect too much .**

 **Disclaimer: I** **don't** **own** **Pokémon 'cause if** **have** **had** **Pokémon, Amourshipping** **would** **be** **canon** **already.**

We join our favorite group of little heroes again on their journey in Kalos. The group consist of four young teens. The first one is named Ash Ketchum, a raven haired boy with amber eyes and weird "z" marks on each of his cheek, who's from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. He's the actual reason why they're traveling. His and Pikachu's, his long-life partner and pokémon, dream is to become a Pokémon Master! So far he failed at several attempts to win a league but he's determined to win the official tournament this time. Of course he isn't the only one with a dream. But we come to that later. Pikachu just **LOOOVVESSSS Ketchup.**  
One of his traveling companion is Clemont. He has lemon colored hair, wears round big glasses, a blue overall and a giant half backpack half invention backpack. Clemont is the gym leader, who is specialized on electric Pokémon, of Lumiose city. Just because he's the gym leader doesn't mean that he's fit. After few minutes of running he always feels like he got just " _ **REKT**_ ". He's also a passionate inventor. But he isn't the best one in terms of inventing stuff because almost each invention he created explodes seconds later. He's also not the best in finding names for them. Bonnie, his little sister, always points that out even if it's pretty obvious. Bonnie's hair has the exact same color as Clemont's hair, probably 'cause they're siblings has to do with biology and stuff like that. Anyways, Bonnie wears a white skirt, a brown top, pink shoes and black leggings which reach down to her knees. She always carries a small yellow purse. Inside of that purse usually is her dedenne sleeping. Bonnie is basically the complete opposite of her brother Clemont. She always is full of energy, passionate and active. But Clemont is already drained out of energy after chasing Bonnie. Despite Bonnie's age she isn't stupid. Ok she is not a genius but knows stuff which are probaly _unknown_ or _disgusting_ for kids under the age of 10 years. Most of the kids under 10 think that kissing or anything romantic is just _**"ewwww"**_ but Bonnie isn't one of those kind of children. Actually Bonnie knows a lot of that stuff for her age but of course she doesn't know everything about it. That's why she doesn't know that _**NOBODY**_ should marry at the age of 13. And 'cause of that lack of information she always tries to find a wife for her brother Clemont. And because of that little habit of hers Clemont always has to activate his self-invented Aipom Arm which is one out of 1000 invention which doesn't explode.

Last but not least Ash's final traveling companion is named Serena. Serena is special and different compared to Ash's previous traveling companions. Serena met Ash during professor Oak's summer camp in Kanto when they were younger.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _During a scavenger hunt in a forest in Pallet Town a little girl who wears a pink summer dress and a cute straw hat gets lost. Suddenly a bush in front of her starts rustling. Out of fear Serena turns around to start running away but unfortunately or maybe not she trips and falls on her knee. After hurting her knee 'cause of the fall a small Poliwag jumps out of the bush lands a few meters away from Serena and runs past her. Serena's eyes begin glimmering and she mumbles : " I knew it! I knew that I didn't want to come to here._ _ **MOMMMMMYYYY!**_ _" .And then again the same bush starts rustling and tears are freely falling down Serena's cheeks and she shuts her eyes out of fear what might come out. But all her fears vanished the moment when a raven haired boy pokes his head out and calls for the small Poliwag. But he immediately stops calling for it when he saw the girl in front of him. So he instantly goes to the girl and introduces himself and asks for her name but he directly asks her what's wrong because he sees that she was crying. So Serena tells him that she hurt her knee. Thereupon he calms her by pulling out a white and blue handkerchief out of his pocket and wraps it around her knee. In addition he says :"Feel better! Feel better right away!". But the pain is still there. Thereupon he shares his favourite motto with her "_ _ **Don't give up until it's over!"**_ _. After that he stretches his hand out for to pull her up. Impressed by everything that he has done for her, she accepts it and grabs his hand. Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on everybody's view, Ash pulls a little bit too strong so that Serena lands in his arms in a hug-like state. Seconds later she breaks the "hug" shocked but she doesn't let go of his hand. So they leave the forest hand in hand._

 **End of Flashback**

Back to Serena. Serena hadn't a dream to chase at the beginning, she just wanted to meet up with Ash again. But that changed one day. From that day on she wanted to become Kalos Queen. So she became Pokémon Performer. She has honey blonde shoulder long hair and a beautiful face. Serena wears a pink red fedora hat, brown boots, black knee high stockings, a black top under her pink "dress" ( **A/N I don't know anything about clothes** ), a red vest and on top of that a blue ribbon which emphasizes her sapphire blue eyes. Her ribbon was given her by none other than Ash Ketchum a.k.a **Her Crush** by a few people. Of course Bonnie is one of them. Her blue haired rival Miette is also aware of that "little secret". Miette is her rival in two competitions. The first one is about the title of Kalos Queen. But the second one isn't about something like that, it's about Ash! Miette told Serena during a Poképuff contest that she'll tell Ash about her own feelings if Serena doesn't tell him about her feelings. But there's another person who knows about her crush. It's her friend and little rival Shauna. Shauna is also aware of the reason why she likes him. Anyways there are probably more people who know about it but the only person who doesn't pick up on her subtle hints is Ash. Ash Ketchum is probably the densest person on earth. But maybe one day his denseness disappears, hopefully.

The group is on their way to Ash's eighth and last gym battle in a snowy cold town called "Snowbelle city ". Right now, they're standning in front of a small mountain. They have to cross that mountain in order to reach Snowbelle City.

"Do we really have to cross that Mountain?" inquired Serena a bit scared of that mountain

" I think we really have no other choice. You said that it would take a whole week if we take another path to Snowbelle City and I have only one month until the league starts. And besides that, wouldn't it be a good and fun experience if cross that mountain ?", Ash replied with his reassuring smile which always makes Serena calm and relieved but also causes her to melt and space out for a while.

 _'He always has to convince me with his smiles. I just can't stand that. I hope that nothing serious happens when we cross this mountain. I hope nothing happens to A-'_ Serena thought with a dreamy smile on her face until Ash interrupted her thoughts

"Serena ? Serena !"Ash said with a concerned expression while he's snapping his fingers before Serena's face.

"Huh?" was the only reaction Serena could manage after getting snapped out of her thoughts.

"Serena are you alright? You were staring at me the whole time without answering my question. "Ash asked worried for his childhood friend.

Serena felt face heat up when she realized that she was staring at him the whole time. So she looked away trying to hide her blush with her hair but she accidentally turned to Bonnie and saw that she was smirking knowingly. So she turned her attention to the ground while thinking for an excuse. Finally she managed to find one but failed at the try to say it convincingly. So she stuttered "I-I-I waaass juusstt thinnnking about hooowww fun crossing the mountain could beee...?" . She was so nervous and embarassed so that her excuse sounded more like a question than an answer but it was convincing enough for Ash to believe it. He never doubted her and always trusts her but always never thinks twice. That's probably one of the many reasons why he's so dense. However a certain person's smirk just grew bigger after that statement.

"Say Serena, why were you dreamily staring at Ash?" Bonnie asked as her giant smirk just turned into a mischievous one.

Now, Serena felt her whole body turning red while she was desperately searching for an excuse this time.  
"Ammm.. I-I-I ." was the only sentence she could manage to say.  
Fortunately she got saved by Clemont.

"Bonnie! Stop embarrassing Serena." Clemont said angrily.

"But Clemont I'm not embarrassing her! I just want to know why she was staring at _**ASH**_ with a dreamy smile and almost drooling!" she said

"But Bonnie that does _**NOT**_ concern you!And I think that you already know the reason! So stop embarrassing them." Clemont scolded her

 _'Maybe_ _Clemont_ _isn't_ _as_ _dense_ _as_ _I_ _expected_ _him_ _to_ _be'_ Bonnie thought

"But-but I- " Bonnie started while trying to find an excuse to tease Serena but she got interrupted by Clemont.

"No buts! You stop right now and apologize to Serena, immediately !" Clemont said almost yelling at her

Bonnie knew that she had no other choice so she did what he told her to do

"OK Clemont. Sorry for embarrassing you Serena." she apologized to Serena.

Serena felt a huge wave of relief when Clemont stopped Bonnie.

"It's OK Bonnie. Just don't do it again! " She said after hearing her apology.

"So what did just happen here ?" Ash asked completely confused and oblivious.

Serena saw her chance to flee from this situation and took it instantly.

"Nothing !Nothing happened here! " Serena said

"Ok? Anyways Serena, I asked you if you want to take another route. I don't mind if you want to take another one. So it's your choice. What do you want? " ash asked still slightly confused

"I want you" Serena muttered subconsciously under her breath. Fortunately it wasn't loud enough for Ash to understand it.

"Sorry what did you say, I couldn't hear you." Ash asked

"I said It's fine! It's fine ! We can cross the mountain. It doesn't bother me. " Serena replied frantically

"I guess it's settled then! Let's go !" Ash exclaimed determined and started running to the mountain

"Hey wait for us!" Bonnie shouted after him after he ran away. Then Bonnie began to run after him.

"Oh maannn! Please no running! Anything but please no running. " Clemont whined as he was about to chase Bonnie but was stopped when Serena called for him

"Wait Clemont ! " Serena called for him

"What's the matter, Serena ?" Clemont inquired

"Thanks! Thanks Clemont !" She told him

"Nah what are friends for?" He asked rhetorically

"So does that mean that you know about ...?" She asked nervously

"Of course I do. I'm not as dense as Ash. He's probably one of the densest humans alive. But don't worry I won't tell anyone unlike Bonnie."

"Thanks Clemont, you're a good friend." Serena said, a lot relieved that Clemont isn't going to be like Bonnie.

"Thanks but I think everybody would do that." Clemont told her but immediately starts snickering after realizing that _**not**_ everybody would do that. Bonnie.  
After realizing why he was laughing, Serena started laughing along with him.

After seconds of laughing the two of them had to run to the others so that they won't get separated.

 **So** **everybody this was my** **first chapter ever! How** **was** **it? Please** **reply** **and** **tell** **me** **how** **it** **was** **and** **or** **if** **I** **made** **some** **mistakes. I probably** **made** **some** **mistakes** **but** **I** **think** **that** **they're** **just** **minor** **mistakes** **and** **won't** **mess** **things** **up.**  
 **Anyways, I** **hope** **to** **see** **you** **next** **time!**

 **And of course a special thanks to BarsTheCat! He has a Wattpad account. Go and check it out!**

 **This is Satosere1234 signing out !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys** **and** **gals! It's** **me** **again** **and** **I** **uploaded** **chapter** **2!**

**So let's get started!**

 **But** **first let** **me** **take** **a** **self... Ummm** **I** **mean** **disclaimer: I** **don't** **own** **Pokémon. If** **I would** **do** **I** **would** **have leaked** **some amourshipping** **selfies of Serena and Ash.**  
_

Right now our little heroes are walking along a narrow cliff in order to reach Snowbelle city. The cliff is so narrow that maximum two and a half persons could walk next to each other without falling down. But one wrong step could cause them to fall 50 meters down into a dense forest next to the mountain.  
That little fact kept bugging Serena because she's scared that something could happen to them or particularly _**ASH**_. That little thought won't let her walk peacefully along the dangerous cliff with the others. This didn't go unnoticed by Ash. From the corner of his eyes he saw that she was staring at the ground without interacting with the others. So he slowed a bit down until he was between Serena and the mountain.

He turned his head towards Serena and asked "Hey Serena, how are you?"

Serena didn't notice that he slowed down for her. So the moment he spoke to her made her jump a little bit.

"Sorry what did you say? I just zoned out for a bit." Serena said slightly startled

"I asked you if you're alright?" He told her

"I'm fine. Thanks" She replied trying to convince Ash

"Really it doesn't really look like that. Serena, what's bothering you ? You can't lie to me. We're way too good friends to lie to each other." Ash said with a seroius tone

' _Friends... How much I wish that we're more than friends. It's just he..he...he's so dense that he doesn't realize my feelings. But in terms of truth he notices everything. Come on why can't I just confess to him_! I just can't help it. ' Serena thought desperately cause of the fact that she isn't courageous enough to confess to him

"Ok. It's just I'm a bit scared of crossing the mountain." Serena said shyly half lying

"Y'know Serena you don't have to worry about anything when I'm around. I won't let something happen to you. Right Pikachu?" Ash reassured her with his toothy grin

"Pika pika !" Pikachu exclaimed from the inside of Ash's backpack

"Right. I don't have to worry about anything and if anything happens I won't give up until it's over! " Serena exclaimed, now fear replaced with determination

"That's the Serena I know " Ash said happily while giving her his toothy grin which made her blush slightly

"So Ash, do you think that you're ready for your eighth gym battle" Serena inquired, trying to ease the mood

"You bet I am! I'm more than ready for the gym battle and for the league itself!" Ash exclaimed determined while fist pumping the air

"Pika Pikachu !" Could be heard from the inside of Ash's backpack and a small yellow paw poked out of Ash's bachpack for some seconds before diasappearing into the bachpack again

"And what about you Serena? Are you more than ready for your next showcase in Snowbelle city?" Ash asked her

"Just like you ! I'm more than ready for it!" She exclaimed just like Ash while fist pumping the air.  
While traveling with Ash she must have copied his habits.

"Say Serena, are you nervous? I mean it's your last step before fighting umm.. I mean performing for the title of Kalos Queen."

"Of course I am. But that won't stop me from becoming Kalos Queen! And what about you? It's also your last gym battle before competing in the Kalos league and becoming Pokemon master." She replied while sweatdropping a bit

"Yeah me too but it isn't that bad 'cause I've competed in six leagues already. But the nervousness never disappears. I mean each time you can really reach your goal and if that doesn't make you nervous then it's not your real goal I guess." Ash answered with wise words

"I guess you're right" Serena said slightly shocked that Ash could muster up such wise words.  
"So just one badge and one princess key more. Then Kalos league and Pokemon performance master class" she said

"How time flies. Right?" Ash said

"Yeah. I can still remember the day we met again after all these years and after the _incident_ just like it happened yesterday. Time sure flies " Serena said while swelling a bit in the past. A small frown appeared on her face when she thought back to that day when she saw him jumping off the Prism tower on tv.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hey_ _Serena_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _see_ _this! Something_ _unbelievable_ _happened" Grace, Serena's_ _mother, said._

 _"Oh_ _really?! Something unbelievable_ _happened to_ _MY_ _FACE_ _!_ " _Serena yelled_ _sassily_ _at her mom. Serena had some patches across her face 'cause of the Rhyhorn_ _training_ _she_ _had_ _to_ _do_ _earlier, insisted by her mom._

 _But_ _she_ _still_ _went_ _to_ _the_ _living_ _room_ _where_ _her mom was. After_ _seeing_ _the_ _messed_ _up_ _city_ _on_ _the_ _TV_ _Serena_ _asked_ _her_ _which_ _movie_ _it_ _was. Thereupon_ _grace_ _replied_ _"This_ _isn't_ _a_ _movie_ _it's_ _the_ _news."_  
 _Serena's_ _jaw_ _dropped_ _when_ _she_ _saw_ _the_ _boy_ _jumping_ _after_ _the_ _Pikachu._

 _'Could_ _it_ _be_ _**HIM**_ ' was the only thing Serena could think of.

 _ **End**_ _ **of**_ _**flashback**_

Ash noticed Serena's frown and immediately knew the reason why despite his denseness

"Sorry Serena that I scared you like that, when you saw me but I had no other choice. I had to save him even if it meant risking my life. But I'm not ashamed of what I have done! I would do it anytime again if I can save somebody important to me. " He said honestly and seriously

Serena knew that she couldn't change his recklessness so she just said " OK but just be more careful next time. And think twice before you do something "

"OK OK I will ! And who says that there's gonna be a next time? " ash asked

"Just be careful Ash. Please do it for me." Serena said seriously

"Alright I do it for you " Ash said with a lot of his heart

 _ **Meanwhile**_ _ **at**_ _**Clemont**_ _ **and**_ _**Bonnie**_

"Say Clemont, since when aren't you so dense anymore? " Bonnie wanted to know

"For a while now. Actually since Shauna and Serena met last time. I was able to hear what Shauna said about Serena and what she likes about him. So I put one and one together and figured out that Serena likes likes Ash. " Clemont told her

"And I thought that you were as dense as Ash the whole time. I guess I was wrong. Do you think that Ash will lose his denseness one day ? "Bonnie asked

"I dunno. I don't know. I mean we're talking about. Ash is just _ASH_ ! The only things in his head are battling , food and pokémon" Clemont explained

"Yeah, that's our Ash. Hey Clemont, you're an inventor, aren't you ?"

"Umm yeah. But you should know that already" Clemont said perplexed

"I just wanted to make sure. " Bonnie said. Clemont just sweatdropped

"So Clemont can you invent _*whisper* whisper*_ for me ?" Bonnie inquired

"Sounds complex but I think that I'm able to build that. But-" Clemont said until he got interrupted by Bonnie

"NO **BUTS**. Just do it Clemont!" Bonnie demanded quite angrily and loudly

"Ok Ok. But-" Clemont started until Bonnie interrupted him again

"What did I just say about **BUTS**?!"

"No buts" Clemont sighed

"Ok then I think it's settled then." Bonnie said happily

' _What did just happen. Why am I listening to Bonnie?! I'm her older Brother ! That's it ! I'll tell her that I won't do that!_ ' Clemont thought angrily

"Bonnie I won't do that! No Buts!" Clemont said angrily

"Ok fine with me. Then I think I have to find a wife for you instead." Bonnie smirked mischieviously

And in an instant, all of Clemont's anger vanished and were replaced with fear

"No-no-no-no I'll build that thing." Clemont said frantically

"And no **Buts** ?" Bonnie asked rhetorically

"Umm yes."

"Are you sure, brother?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Bonnie"

"Ok then start tinkering!"

Clemont just sweatdropped and said "Umm Bonnie, we're crossing a mountain right now. I can't start _tinkering_ ."

"Fiiiinneee. Just start when we arrive at the pokémon center" Bonnie demanded

"Ok, can we talk about something else now?" Clemont asked trying to change the topic

"Ok! So you aren't dense anymore, right?"

"Ummm I think so." Clemont said confused by what Bonnie wants to achieve

"Ok then I think that you have a better chance getting a wife now." Bonnie said happily with stars in her eyes "Oh i can't wait until we meet a pretty ' _keeper_ ' "

"Oh no. What did just do?!" Clemont muttered

 **The group just talked and walked until it was getting darker**

"Hey it's getting dark. Serena, how long does it take until we leave the mountain?" Ash asked

"Wait, let me look at the map." Serena said before taking out her pink poké-tab

"I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first" Serena asked

"The bad ones first." Ash said

"Really? Normally everybody picks the good news first." Serena Told him

"Yeah I know but I think that I might know what the bad ones are. So I just want to confirm my thoughts."

"Wow. So the bad news are: it will take us one more day until we leave the mountain. But the good news are: there should be a cave nearby."

"So then let's go find the cave and set up camp for the night there" Clemont suggested

"Ok then let's go "Ash said enthusiasly

The group continues walking along the cliff until they eventually found the little cave. The Cave wasn't really big but it was big enough for them. They set up the tents, table, chairs and the kitchen utensils like the small propan-gas cooker and they called all of their pokémons out. Everyone except Clemont, who was preparing dish, and the pokémons, which were just messing around a bit except Frogadier, Braixen, Eevee and pikachu, was sitting at the table. Frogadier and Braixen were just talking about stuff but occasionally a small blush could be seen on either Braixen's cheeks or Frogadier's.

Eevee and pikachu were talking about their past and their and their trainers' dreams. Eevee was actually afraid of Pikachu first but now she feels like they were good friends since the beginning. But maybe she wants to feel like more than a friend. But anyways, Eevee has two dreams. The first one is pretty obvious. She wants to be one of Serena's pokémon which would make her Kalos Queen one day. But the second one is completely different. Since Shauna explained that Eevees could evolve into several forms last time, Eevee wanted to be a Jolteon since then. She doesn't know why but she just wants to be a Jolteon. But there is one more dream. Right now she is still unaware of it but she will realize what kind of dream it is soon. Pikachu has a second dream besides becoming Pokémon Master with Ash, he wishes that he knows a move which could make ketchup appear in front of him. But everyone knows that it is impossible ... or maybe not? Nah, just kidding, but he can still hope. When Eevee told Pikachu about her desire of becoming a Jolteon, Pikachu just felt so happy. He doesn't know why but he was just happy.

Anyways, our little heroes were eagerly waiting for the food. Especially Ash. His stomach was so loud that you can mistake it with a growl from a tyrantrum.

"Clemont, how much longer?" Ash whined

"Don't worry Ash, it's almost done" Clemont told them but particularly Ash who was starving literally. The others just sweatdropped and watched amused by Ash's little hunger except for Serena who was giggling quietly. Serena always finds it cute when he was acting like a little kid sometimes.

"So dinner is ready!" Clemont exclaimed as he served the dish: spaghetti bolognese

"YAAAYY! Finally! I was starving !" Ash yelled happily as he gobbled the noodles down his throat

The others just sweatdropped at his skills of making food disappear so fast. But eventually the rest started eating their food normally until they were all satisfied.

"Maannn Clemont you're one of the best cooks! Thanks for it!" Ash exclaimed happily and full

"Nahh it's just food. Nothing too difficult. " Clemont replied blushing a bit because of all the praise he just got

"So I hope that I'm the best baker in the world, Ash. Because I made some poké-puffs for us." Serena asked nervously, waiting for the right answer

"Of course you are Serena! Your poké-puffs are just great! No they taste godly! And aside of that, they also look perfect!" Ash praised her  
causing her to blush furiously

"T-t-t-t-h-han-k-k-s-sss A-a-ash" Serena stuttered feeling millions of butterfrees fluttering in her stomach but she also felt the heat rising and rising with each passing second

' _Why doesn't he say that I look perfect or that I'm a great or why can't I be his perfect baker'_ Serena asked herself in her mind. But she was still grateful for his compliment

Bonnie just smirked when an idea came to her mind

"Say Serena, who is your best trainer? Is it Ash?" She asked rhetorically

"Ummmm Ummm " Serena stuttered while trying to hide her monstrous blush. But before she could answer her, Bonnie interrupted her

"Of course he is it in your eyes .Why did I ask you?! But does he look _'perfect'_ or is he godly in your eyes?" Bonnie asked as her smirk just got gigantic

"Y-y-e-..." Serena muttered subconsciously but just got saved when Clemont interrupted her. Her eyes widened 'cause of what she just wanted to say. Clemont just winked at her and turned his attention back to Bonnie

"Bonnie! What did I tell you!" Clemont yelled

"But-" Bonnie wanted to excuse herself but Clemont interrupted again

" _ **No**_ _ **BUTS**_ " Clemont mocked Bonnie

"Hey! No fair! I just wanted to-" Bonnie whined

"That's it! I'll take you to bed now!" Clemont punished her

"But-"

"What did I say about _**buts**_ ?!" Clemont mimicked Bonnie again

"No buts" Bonnie sighed and went to the tents

"Night guys" Bonnie said sadly

"Night Bonnie !" Ash and Serena wished Bonnie a good night night

"Hey can you two clean everything up? I have to make sure that she'll sleep?" Clemont asked

"Of course we can! It's the least we can do after that dinner!" Ash exclaimed

"Thanks guys. And sorry for Bonnie again." Clemont apologized

"What did she do wrong?" Ash asked completely unaware of what just happened. Clemont mentally facepalmed himself when Serena just sighed in relief

"Just forget it Ash. You'll understand later. Hopefully" Clemont said. And with that he walked away and headed to the tent in which Bonnie was in

"Ok then let's start cleaning !" Ash said enthustiastically although it was just cleaning. Serena just sweatdropped at his spirit. But then she remembered something that she completely forgot about in the heat of the moment

"Ash didn't you forget about something?" Serena asked whith her hands on her hips. Then suddenly Ash's eyes widened.

"Ok we eat the poké-puffs and then clean up" Ash suggested

"Sure, didn't expect a different answer." Serena said

"Ok then let's start!" Ash exclaimed as he shoved a poké-puff into his mouth. The moment when the poké-puff made contact with his tongue, he got stars in his eyes and began chewing immediately so that he can say something

"Serena! they're better than I described them earlier!" Ash praised her

"Stop Ash! You're making me blush! " Serena said playfully while hiding her blush

"I can't help it! They're way too good to not praise you!" Ash said

"T-thanks Ash!" Serena replied to stop her praising even though she liked it

After some chattering about poké-puffs how Serena learned to bake they decided to clean up, recall their pokémons and head to their tents. But little did they know that they will be surprised to see what's there. Serena was about to enter her tent in which she always shares with Bonnie but immediately stops when she sees that it's already full. In her tent were Clemont and Bonnie both completely asleep.

 _ **What happened**_

 _Bonnie was already in her tyrunt pyjama and Clemont was getting changed in his blue and white striped pyjama because he was really tired due to the amount of stress caused by Bonnie and because of the exhaustion because of all the walking._

 _'Clemont is already exhausted and tired so he'll go sleeping after I fell asleep. Hmmm... I know what I have to do! I'll just let him tell me a good night story because he always falls asleep when he does that. And then he'll stay here with me so that there will be no place for Serena. And how I know Ash and Serena they won't wake Clemont up. Then both have to share one tent!' Bonnie fangirled in her mind_

 _"So Bonnie can I leave you now?" Clemont asked_

 _"No Clemont. Can you tell me a bed time story please?" Bonnie asked him with puppy eyes and an invisible mischievous smirk_

 _"But Bonnie aren't you too old for them?" Clemont inquired_

 _"No I'm never too old. And without them, I can't sleep now because I'm too excited right now." Bonnie replied_

 _"Fine. I'll tell you one" Clemont gave in and started telling the story_

 _Bonnie got into her sleeping bag and was listening to the story but she payed more attention to Clemont and to his movings. His eyelids were slowly falling and he yawned serveral times. Subconsciously, Clemont got into Serena's sleeping back and mumbled the story until he fell asleep. Bonnie was still awake but soon fell asleep smiling._

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _'They must have fallen asleep'_ Serena thought. But then her eyes widened when she realized the situatuion she was in. So she immediately ran to Ash's tent which always is shared with Clemont.

"Ash come out please!" She whispered.

Ash was almost asleep when he heard her beautiful soft voice. So he instantly got out to see Serena standing in front of his tent

"What is it Serena ?" Ash asked rubbing his eyes

"Sorry that I wake you up but you have to see this."

Serena pointed over to her tent. Ash walked over to it and then saw the two siblings sleeping peacefully in there. He walked back to Serena again and asked "Why is Clemont sleeping there? And where are you going to sleep now?" Ash asked

"Ummmm I don't want to wake them up. So c-c-aann I sle-eeppp in yo-ur t-t-tenntt ? " Serena asked stuttering while blushing furiously

"Of course you can! I won't let you sleep on the floor !" Ash told her, giving her his toothy grin which made her space out

 _'Thank_ _arceus! He_ _doesn't_ _suspect_ _anything. He's_ _so_ _dense. But_ _why_ _can't_ _he_ _stop being dense!? It_ _would_ _be_ _much_ _easier_ _if_ _he_ _wasn't_ _so_ _dense_ _anymore. We_ _could_ _cuddle_ _or_ _kis-... Stop_ _Serena_ _don't_ _think_ _about_ _it_ _! That_ _will_ _never_ _happen... in near future! '_ Serena thought with a dreamy smile again

"Uummm Serena ?" Ash said perplexed snapping her out of her thoughts

"Hmmm. What ?!" Serena responded

"Are you sleeping with open eyes because you were staring at me with a dreamy smile and drooling a bit." Ash explained what happened

Serena blushed and felt her own saliva on her chin

"Ah yes !" Serena exclaimed feeling relieved that he's that dense

"Sorry for waking you up. But I think that we should go sleeping now so that doesn't happen again. " Ash apologized

"No need to apologize. Sure let's get going!" Serena said

So the both of them went to the tent and climbed into their sleeping bags. Of course Serena had to use Clemont's since Clemont was using hers.  
Serena faced the tent blushing abnormally much while Ash just faced her back thinking like it was something everyday happens.

' I'm sleeping in the same tent with Ash! This has to be a dream. He's so close to me that I can feel his body heat and his breath is tickling my neck! And maybe he'll ...' Serena fangirled in her mind while her heart raced thousands of miles per second but somehow she fell asleep with a giant smile.  
But Ash wasn't asleep yet he couldn't sleep.  
 _'Why_ _is_ _my_ _stomach_ _so_ _... wild_ _right_ _now? It's_ _turning_ _upside_ _down_ _the_ _whole_ _time. Am_ _I_ _hungry_ _? I_ _can't_ _be_ _hungry. Hunger is kinda painful but this feeling is is ... feeling good and I only have this weird feeling when I'm around Serena just like now. But it is now much stronger than usually. And it also can't be hunger because I_ _ate_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _Clemont's_ _food_ _and_ _Serena's_ _poké-puffs. Hmm_ _Serena_ _... '. Ash_ _thought_ _but_ _found_ _his_ _peace_ _eventually while_ _he_ _was_ _thinking_ _about_ _Serena._

 **So** **guys** **that** **was** **chapter** **2! I** **hope** **you** **liked** **it** **and** **as** **always** **leave** **a** **comment** **and** **tell** **me** **what** **you** **liked** **or** **disliked** **and** **tell** **me** **if** **I** **made** **some** **mistakes. Chapter 3 may come a bit later because I have now lots of exams and I need learn for them so I can't spend my time thinking about chapter 3. Sorry if it disturbs you.**

 **So** **see** **you** **next** **time** **!**

 **This** **is** **satosere1234** **signing** **out**

 _ **'Maybe**_ _**I**_ _**need**_ _**a new**_ _**username**_ _**or**_ _**a**_ _**new**_ _**saying 'cause**_ _**it**_ _**doesn't**_ _**sound**_ _**cool. '**_ **The** **author** **thought**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **I have to say one thing**

 **You guys ROCK!**

 **More than 600 views and almost 300 visitors**

 **Honestly guys, I really appreciate that!**

 **This is my first fanfiction and I never thought that I'll reach 100 visitors but I guess I was totally wrong except for Wattpad. On Wattpad I have barely 15 reads**

 **So thanks guys! I really mean it!**

 **Anyway, I added some P.o.V. Here and I know that I shouldn't do that if my story is mainly third person but I just couldn't resist the urge and had to try it out**

 **Something to avoid any confusions: I call a pokémon 'it' if the gender is unknown or if I don't know it**

 **Anyway, let's get started**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon 'cause if I had have I would have never introduced gen 5**

* * *

 _ **Dream World Serena's P.o.V. .**_

I was standing on top of a mountain and I was admiring the beautiful view. It was so beautiful and no description could describe it . It was just so wow. I was standing under an old beautiful tree with amber colored leaves just like Ash's eyes. There was a grassland. The green of the grassland was just ... indescribable. I've never seen something this beautiful and natural before. The sky was clear. Only a few white clouds were visible. It was getting late. The sun began setting so that the sky blue sky changed into a red orange sun setting. The sun was only a bit over the horizon and the moon became more visible with each passing minute. It wasn't hot and it wasn't cold either. The weather was just perfect. A fresh breeze passed me and I closed my eyes feeling alive.

But suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I immediately knew whose arms it were. I just knew that these belonged to Ash. But i wasn't surprised that he hugged me from behind. I turned around and saw his amber eyes. They were full of fire. Not the destroying fire. It was the fire of life and determination. He was always full of energy and always determined. But they were also full of love and life. I saw his smile and I instantly started smiling wider than before even if my smile was already wide. I just stared into his magnificent eyes. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He was smaller than me but I don't care. I would still love him if he was smaller than me forever. I mean I love him for his personality. Ash is a very caring person. He puts friends before him without thinking twice. He does everything in order to make anybody smile. And that just makes me smile. He even risks his own life to safe a friend. That's what I love about him. But there were more things which I liked about him. We had our eyes still in our little stare competition. It wasn't really a competition but neither of us wanted to break our gaze. We both kept our gaze locked onto each other until we slowly inched closer and closer. My eyes were slowly closing and I could see that Ash's did the same. I slowly tilted my head to the right and he tilted his head to the left. Our lips were only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my soft skin and his hands went down to my hips. We inched closer and closer. Only some centimeters left until our lips will meet each other for the first time. My heart raced Infinite kilometers per hour. Infinite butterfree were using gust inside my stomach and an infinite amount of adrenaline rushed through my blood. This was it, my first kiss. And it will be with my travel companion,my childhood friend, my inspiration, my crush, my LOVE, Ash.

 _ **Dream**_ _ **world**_ _**Ash's**_ _ **P.o.V.**_

I was standing on one side of a battlefield. On the other was Diantha, the Kalos champion. On the battlefield was my partner Pikachu fighting against her gardevoir. It didn't look good for me because Diantha mega evolved her gardevoir. That made it a lot more difficult to defeat her. For both of us it was the last pokémon. My Pikachu was already hurt but he was determined to win this time. I was so focused on the battle so that I didn't even realize that I was inside of a giant stadium. There were tons of people but I lost my focus when gardevoir hit my Pikachu with shadow ball. He fell to the ground and tried to stand up. He did it several times until he stood again. However, he was struggling to stand. I knew that I had no chance anymore. I looked to the audience who became quiet and watched everything closely. Although a lot of people were present one person caught my attention. The person had honey blonde shoulder long hair and a blue ribbon above her chest. She looked at me with her beautiful innocent sapphire blue eyes which are always full of care. Her eyes are the path to her absolutely pure soul. Her eyes never had a smallest sign of hatred. We kept eye contact what seemed like an eternity for me. I forgot everything around me. All worries were gone and my mind was so clear. I even forgot that I had one of my most important match in my life. But suddenly Serena shouted to me: "Ash! Don't forget! Never give up till it's over !"  
And in an instant, all my fears and worries were gone and the fire of determination was blazing again. I looked back to the battlefield smiling determined. I told Pikachu to do some Combos like executing electroball and iron tail simultaneously or quick attack and iron tail. Gardevoir tried to evade the attacks by using protect but she used it too often and after the third time it lost it effect and Pikachu hit her with my powerful electroball and iron tail combo. First, Gardevoir was struck by Pikachu's electroball but then Pikachu followed with his powerful iron tail. Iron tail was effective against Gardevoir who was partly fairy type and iron tail was a critical hit. This caused a massive amount of damage to Gardevoir who turned back to her regular form and fell to the ground after she suffered a lot of damage.  
Pikachu and me couldn't believe what was happening. After some seconds of silence the crowd began cheering screaming clapping everything. Then I realized what just happened. I won! I actually won a league for the first time. Me Ash Ketchum! I won!  
Pikachu realized it just a bit later than me. But the moment he realized he began running to me and jumped into my arms and we both danced like idiots. But i couldn't celebrate it without my other pokémon so I called all of my pokémons out and we all celebrated our victory despite their tiredness. We were all full of adrenaline. OK my pokémon maybe not. I don't know I never payed attention to pokémon biology when I was younger. But I didn't care. All I cared about was our victory right now. Having celebrated a bit I realized that I forgot something ... umm I mean someone.  
So I sprinted to the edge of the audience where Serena was standing smiling at me.

I pulled her over the railing into a hug. I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Serena. She was the reason why I won. Why I got my determination back. Why I even defeated Viola in my rematch with her.  
She's the reason for my smile.  
I stared deep into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I forgot everything around me. The league. The audience. My Pokémon. I just looked into the eyes of the girl who was standing in my arms. She slowly put her arms around me and my arms wandered from her back to her hips. We were both smiling and inching closer. I didn't know what I was doing but I followed my instinct and inched closer and closer with each passing second. My eyes were slowly falling although I wasn't tired even if the battle was tough. But still they were just a a bit open to see Serena doing the same. She also tilted her head to the left. So out of instinct, I tilted my head to the right. It seemed like a slow motion movie. We inched closer and closer but our head didn't even touch.

 _ **Real world third person**_

It was morning and the sun shined through the cave opening. Clemont and Bonnie were already awake and Clemont was preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Hey Clemont can I go and look for them now ? " Bonnie asked for the seventh time

"OK, I wonder why Ash isn't awake yet. Usually, he is the first one to wake up. Anyways, go and wake them up and tell them that breakfast is almost done" Clemont told his little sister

"Yaaay!" Bonnie exclaimed hoping to see them cuddling

And with that, she sprinted to the weird tent. The tent was some kind of mechanical ball. It was one of Clemont's lucky inventions which didn't explode like the other ones which hadn't that much luck. Anyway, Bonnie eagerly pushed the button to open the tent. The moment the door revealed the two, Bonnie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She immediately started screaming and fangirling which caused Ash and Serena to jump up to the ceiling at the same time.

"Aahhhhhh!" Both screamed when they woke up

"Ohhh myyy Arceus! I can't believe what was happening ! ". Bonnie squealed

" Oh no. I think it was a bad idea to send Bonnie to wake them up " Clemont muttered but he decided to ignore it to spare himself from any trouble Bonnie would cause later.

"Bonnie! Why did you scream !? " Ash and Serena yelled simultaneously

"So you guys don't know what was going to happen ?" Bonnie asked rhetorically feeling a bit disappointed that they didn't do it on purpose but it disappeared the moment an idea popped into her mind.

"No we don't know what happened because we were _**SLEEPING**_ until _**SOMEBODY**_ had to wake us up !" Both yelled again at the same time

Bonnie just smirked when she heard that. "So you were really just _sleepin_ g ?" Bonnie asked rhetorically again  
Serena knew what that smirk meant so she decided to keep her mouth shut and she tried to hide herself behind her legs by hugging her legs in a sitting position and hiding her face by resting her forehead an her knees.

"Yes we were just sleeping. " Ash said calmly and perplexed

"So shall I tell you what happened ?" Bonnie asked hoping to hear a yes

"Yeah, I would like to hear what was so important that you had to wake us up" Ash answered

"OK then" Bonnie exclaimed happily before starting explaining what happened

 ** _What happened_**

Ash and Serena were still asleep in their tent and they weren't really in their sleeping bags due to the heat in the night caused by a malfunction of Clemont's "tent". They both dreamed at the same time almost the same things. When Ash dreamed that He was hugging Serena, he didn't dreamed actually. In the reality he hugged Serena from behind. She was sleeping peacefully facing the side of the tent. But Ash wasn't the only one who was doing something in his dream while he was doing it in the real world. Serena felt some arms wrapping around her waist from behind in her dream. But it wasn't only in the dream. In her dream world she turned around to face Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck. That also happened in their tent. Serena's arms were around Ash's neck and his arms were around her waist. Both Stayed like this for a while until they started to inch closer and closer just like in their dreams. But seconds before they touched each other's lips, Bonnie stormed in and fangirled like there was no tomorrow. That stopped them from doing whatever they wanted to do.

 _ **Present time**_

"And that was going to happen. And sorry for disturbing you two. But don't worry i think that you will have plenty more time to do it." Bonnie told them but particularly Serena who was blushing as if her face has been splashed with red paint. Ash was just looking perplexed at Bonnie

"What do you mean with that, Bonnie?" Ash asked completely oblivious to what happened.

 _' Why did Bonnie have to interrupt us!? That dream was so perfect. I even almost kissed Ash ... in my sleep. And how come that Ash doesn't even know what this means!? How dense is he? Why didn't he say after Bonnie's statement something like: "Don't worry Bonnie. I'm not mad at you and you're right we can do kiss whenever we want because I want to kiss my kalos queen anytime." Or like "Hey Bonnie do you mind if we continue where we stopped ?" Why didn't he say something like that?! '_ Serena imagined in her mind without noticing that she was drooling a bit, moving her mouth as if she was saying something without even doing a little sound and smiling dreamily with closed eyes.

"Hey Serena?! Are you sleeping again ?" Ash asked 200% dense

"Hmmmm ... Ummm umm ..." was Serena's reaction after leaving her imagination of a 0% dense Ash

"I see you were sleeping. Sorry that I woke you up again." Ash apologized. Serena couldn't find an answer to his unnecessary apology which was full of his kindness.

"Wait again?!" Bonnie interrupted Serena's search for a reply

"Oh yeah Serena was sleeping with open eyes and a dreamy smile yesterday until I woke her up. I didn't even know that you can sleep with open eyes, Serena. I guess i don't know everything about you." Ash said first part addressed to Bonnie and the last one to Serena

" You sure don't know everything about her." Bonnie stated slightly desperate

"I know. I think I told you that seconds ago." Ash said confused and unaware of the reason why Bonnie repeated his statement

"Oh Ash, You're hopeless." Bonnie stated desperately

"What do you mean? I'm not hopeless, Bonnie." Ash replied

"Just forget it, Ash" Bonnie replied

"But -" Ash was going to answer until he got interrupted by Clemont

"Guys breakfast's ready" Clemont shouted across the cave

"Oh breakfast! I'm so hungry!" Ash exclaimed happily and began running to the table

"Serena do you think that you can get through Ash's dense head?" Bonnie wanted to know

"I don't know but I will never give up till the end!" Serena exclaimed

"I see. " Bonnie stated

"What?" Serena inquired

"You didn't realize it. Didn't you ?" Bonnie asked rhetorically

"Um didn't realize what?" Bonnie caught her curiosity

"Shall I tell you" Bonnie asked

"Yes"

"Are you sure, Serena" Bonnie started annoying her

"Yes Bonnie. I'm sure."

"Are you really really sure."

"Of course Bonnie. Just tell me" Serena became a bit annoyed by Bonnie

"Are you really really real-" Bonnie wanted to repeat that sentence until Serena Stopped her

"Bonnie! I'm 200% sure that I want to know it! So just spit it out or I will go eating now. Ash and Clemont are waiting for us." Serena said slightly irritated

"OK OK No need to get angry. I'll tell you. You didn't realize that you have become more and more like Ash" Bonnie told her

"Wait what?! I'm not like him!" Serena stated

"And what happened a few minutes ago?" Bonnie asked

"Um-" Serena thought back a few moments. Then realization struck her. Her eyes widen, her jaw dropped a bit and she blushed a lot

"So as I can see you realized it but don't you want to share your realization with me?" Bonnie asked but it was more like a demand

"I-I-I became really like Ash in some things"Serena told her, her face looking like a ripe tomato

"Are you really really-" Bonnie teased her again but that only caused Serena to go

"Hey wait!" Bonnie yelled

 _ **Meanwhile at the table with Ash and Clemont**_

"Hey Ash, what happened?" Clemont inquired

"Clemont I don't understand it." Ash replied

"So you don't know it?"

"No, I know what happened but I don't know what the deal about it is." Ash stated

"Then mind telling me what happened?"

"Of course not. The where do I start?" Ash said while thinking about what to start with

"Umm.. shall I tell you about my weird dream?" Ash asked

"Yeah why not."

"OK then I know where to start.  
OK I was in a battle against Diantha. It was my final battle for the title of Kalos Champ and we both had only one pokémon left. I had my Pikachu and she had her Gardevoir. It didn't look good for me. I lost my focus panicked and I was about to give up. But then I saw Serena leaning over the railings among the crowd of spectators. It was loud but I could understand what she shouted to me : 'Never give up until it's over!'. After hearing that statement I had to smile and I found my focus and my determination to win again. Somehow, I was able to defeat her within some combos of mine and I celebrated a bit with my pokémon." Ash told Clemont about his dream

"And that was your weird dream?"

"No the weirdest part is going to come soon.  
So after celebrating with my pokémon, I realized that I forgot something ummm I mean somebody. So I instantly ran to Serena. I pulled her immediately over the railings into my arms into a tight hug. I know that this sounds weird but that wasn't still the weirdest part. The weirdest part is coming now.  
We kept hugging and I completely forgot everything around me. The victory my pokémons and the crowd of cheering fan. I kept gazing into her ocean blue eyes and she gazed into mines. And then we inched closer and closer. I closed my eyes and I don't know why. I kept leaning forward until Bonnie interrupted me by waking us up. And the most craziest thing is that I kinda liked my dream and I had a strange feeling in my stomach and that feeling wasn't hunger. It wasn't some sort of painful feeling it actually felt good.  
Isn't it insane?!"

"OK Firstly, Ash you're not insane. It is natural. Secondly, that dream was not weird. It was also kinda natural. But one thing doesn't fit. Why did Bonnie scream. She couldn't see your dream, right?" Clemont asked

"OK why was it natural?" Ash wanted to know

"Ash, I'll tell you later when I have time." Clemont said while thinking: ' _Oh boy, that men-talk will be the toughest thing in my life_ '

"OK Oh yeah I think told us something after screaming" Ash said before starting to explain what Bonnie told them. Clemont was listening closely while he was drinking a glass of water

"So Bonnie said that we were I think it is called kiss or something like that. Yeah she said that we were almost kissing." Ash told him

Clemont was listening and drinking at the same which wasn't a good idea. So he was listening closely while gulping down the water but when Ash said that they were almost kissing he get caught off guard and had to spit all the water out. The water mixed with a bit saliva splashed against Ash's face

" _ **Whaaattttttttt!?**_ " Clemont yelled after coughing for some seconds due to the water in his air throat

"Clemont that is so gross! Why did you do that?!" Ash asked angrily  
Clemont just sweatdropped and apologized

"Sorry Ash I was just surprised that you two were almost kissing."

"You too. Oh man first Bonnie then you. What's the deal with it?" Ash asked still angry

"Don't tell me that you don't know something about kissing"

"Of course not Clemont, I'm not stupid. I kiss my mom each time I see her after a long time."

Clemont just face palmed and said: "Oh Ash, you're hopeless."

"Did you learn that sentence with Bonnie?" Ash asked

"No why?"

"Because she said exactly the same sentence. Is it a coincidence?" Ash asked

Clemont just face palmed But this time harder than before. He exaggerated a bit and as a result you could see a red hand print on his face

"Just forget it, Ash "

"Again, Bonnie told me the exact same phrase" Ash pointed out while analyzing everything without really knowing what to search for. Now, Clemont just face palmed himself continuously After nearly a minute both stopped doing whatever they were doing. Ash just couldn't find a reason for the _'coincidence'_ and Clemont stopped, since his forehead was hurting a lot due to his facepalms.

Serena and Bonnie were on their way to the others. The cave was small but they were so focused on their own conversation that they didn't notice what happened at the others. So the moment they saw a redfaced Clemont and a wet Ash, they stopped in their tracks and thought the same line: _'What happened here?'_

The boys turned their attention to the girls and the first thing that could be heard was : "Hey, what did you girls take so long? I'm starving," said by Ash

Clemont just sweatdropped due to Ash's sudden change

Serena blushed a bit because of the topic they were talking about  
"Umm.. nothing serious. We just talked about the umm... next showcase. Yeah we talked about the showcase." Serena said frantically

"Oh. All right. Then shall we start eating?" Ash asked

Clemont just couldn't resist the urge of face palming himself because of Ash's not realizing Serena's obvious lie

"Owww!"

"Say Clemont, why are you hitting your face the whole time ?" Ash asked a bit concerned for his friend's condition.  
Clemont wanted to facepalm himself for that question but he resisted the urge this time due to his hurting forehead and hurting hand

"Because it is _**Fun**_ Ash!" Clemont answered sarcastically and angry

"Really it doesn't look like it's fun." Ash said confused

Clemont was about to facepalm himself but he or let's say his forehead was saved by Bonnie

"Ummm guys what about breakfast?" Bonnie asked

"Oh yeah I almost forgot it! Let's start!" Ash exclaimed forgetting the complete situation

"Oh boy" Clemont muttered raising his hand for a facepalm

"Brother, stop face palming because of Ash's denseness. You'll hurt yourself seriously one day." Bonnie scolded him and grabbed his hand before it reached its target

"OK Bonnie. It's just that he's so hopeless."

"Let's talk about this later, OK?"

"OK"

Serena just watched the siblings' discussion and Ash only focused on his food so that he didn't notice the discussion between Clemont and Bonnie.  
But eventually the siblings decided to start eating like the rest of the group.

The group ate and talked for a while until Ash realized that he forgot something

"Umm guys I think that we forgot something." Ash said

"What is it Ash?" Serena asked

"I think we forgot our pokémon"

"Oh my Arceus how could we forget our pokémons?!" Serena asked rhetorically

"I know why. I think a special event between two of us let us forget our pokémon" Bonnie stated smirking. Serena began to blush remembering how she almost kissed Ash

"Bonnie not now!" Clemont told her

" But-"

"I said not now! So just do it!" Clemont demanded angrily and a bit irritated caused by several facepalms

"OK" Bonnie sighed in defeat

"What special event? Did I miss something?" Ash inquired

"Just forget it Ash." Serena said

"Did you learn that phrase with Clemont and Bonnie?"

"No, why?" Serena asked

"Because they said the exact same sentence. Is it a coincidence?"

Bonnie had to use both of her arms to prevent her brother from face palming himself

"Anyway, I think that we should let our pokémons out." Serena suggested changing the topic

"Yeah you're right!"

And with that all of them released their pokémons even Clemont and Bonnie after Clemont gave up on face palming

Our group of little heroes decided to chat for a while so that their pokémons have some time to eat and talk too.

 _ **With their pokémons**_

The pokémons talked in little groups. Luxray and Bunnelby in one group. Talonflame, Hawlucha cared for Noibat . Pancham and Chespin argued a bit because Chespin wanted to steal Pancham's food. Dedenne played with Bonnie. Frogadier talked with Braixen. And last but not least, Pikachu and Eevee ate and talked together.

Pikachu had some pokémon food with a bottle of ketchup to eat and Eevee had only her plain pokémon food.

"Hey Pikachu, why do you like ketchup so much?" Eevee asked curiously

"Hmm... I don't know how to say it but you can try it to find out yourself." Pikachu suggested while handing her his ketchup bottle

"Ugh are you sure?" Eevee asked shyly

"Of course I am!"

"OK then.." Eevee said before slowly taking the ketchup bottle and putting some ketchup on her own food

"Than-k-s Pikachu" Eevee said blushing a bit caused by Pikachu's kindness

"No problem! I would always share my ketchup with you!" Pikachu told her while he was scratching under his nose

"Do you really mean it?" Eevee asked

"Of course I do! Why shouldn't I ?"

 _'He is so kind and kinda ..cute. Wait what? What am I thinking of? Wait does this mean that I am falling for him? '_ Eevee thought until Pikachu interrupted her

"Hey Eevee don't you wanna try it out?" Pikachu asked

"Ugh ugh ... Oh of course I want to try it." Eevee said before trying her ketchup covered food.

"Hmmm... It tastes awesome!" Eevee exclaimed with stars in her eyes

"Really!?" Pikachu asked surprised

"Yeah it is really great."

"And you're not lying ?" Pikachu wanted to know

"Of course not! Why should I lie to you?"

"I don't know. You're the first one I know who also likes ketchup." Pikachu stated

"What? Does it mean that the others don't like ketchup?"

"Yeah, all of them said that it tastes gross." Pikachu explained

"Really!? How can they say that. Ketchup tastes ... so awesome it really is indescribable" Eevee said before continuing eating her meal happily

 _'Eevee surely is different than the others_. _She likes ketchup just like me! She is the only one who does that besides me. And she looks cute when she's eating... what am I thinking! We're just friends and she probably likes Bunnelby more than me. I mean she felt safe around him at first. That lucky guy! Hey at least I'm not as dense as Ash. But still she is eating with me and not him. Maybe this is a si-'_ Pikachu thought but stopped when Eevee snapped him out of his mind

"Pikachu what are you thinking about?" Eevee asked

"Ugh umm... I was thinking about um... ketchup" Pikachu said with an obvious red blush on his yellow skin.

Eevee knew that he was lying and saw his blush.  
 _'Wait he's lying to me and he is blushing. I know that a blush has something to do with love. Does it mean that he loves me?" Eevee thought  
_ But she decided to act dumb and to think about it later

"Oh yeah, there was one thing I wanted to know. How did you find ketchup?" Eevee asked curiously

"A good question. Everything started in Kanto, my home region, where I first met Ash" Pikachu started telling her the story about his first encounter with ketchup

 _ **Meanwhile with Frogadier and Braixen**_

"Hey Frogadier, your battle in Anistar city was awesome!" Braixen said slightly blushing

"Really?! You saw it?" Frogadier asked surprised and a bit flustered because of her praising

"Of course I did, Froggy." Braixen stated while playfully punching his arm

"Froggy?" Frogadier asked completely surprised that Braixen gave him a nickname

The moment Braixen realized that she called him Froggy, her eyes widened and a giant blush could be seen on her white fur

 _'Oh my Arceus what did I do?! I called him Froggy. What should I say ? I think that I just come with the truth.'_ Braixen thought

"Umm.. yeah I found a nickname for you. Do yo-u li-k-e i-t-ttt?" Braixen asked nervously

"Actually yes " Frogadier said

 _'Wait she gave me a nickname does that mean that... she likes me?'_ Frogadier asked himself

"Since when did you call me Froggy, Foxxy?"

"Foxxy?" Braixen asked completely caught off guard

"Yeah Foxxy don't you like it ?" Frogadier inquired winking at her

"Y-e-e-ss-s I d-ooo li-k-e-e ittt"

"You didn't answer my question yet, Foxxy"

"Oh yeah I had that name in my head for a while now but I was too scared that you don't like it. That's the reason why I never called you Froggy. But somehow, it slipped out of my mouth. And what about you?" Braixen told him calmer but with a still visible blush on her face.

 _'How come that he isn't blushing. He stays so cool and calm. That's why I like him. But he isn't blushing and blushing always has to deal with love right? Maybe he doesn't have the same feelings for me as I have for him. Wait I have an idea how to find out whether he likes me.'_ Braixen thought with a slightly mischievous grin

"Yeah, I don't know. I just like the name." Frogadier answered

"OK then but back to your battle in Anistar city. Don't you think that the male Meowstic was tough? I think that he looks tough and strong." Braixen stated trying something new

"What!? He isn't tough at all! I defeated him easily! I am the one who is tough and strong not him!" Frogadier stated without even one hint of jealousy (" _No sarcasm_ " the author said in a sarcastic voice)

"Froggy are you jelly?" Braixen asked smirking and happily that her plan worked out

"No I am not!" Frogadier stated blushing a lot

"OK then, you don't mind that I'll ask him out next time, do you?" Braixen asked acting nonchalantly

"What you want to go on a date with him ?! Why !? I'm much better than him! Why don't you go on a date with me?!" Frogadier asked completely surprised

"I thought that you aren't jealous, Froggy. And besides that, you never asked me out." Braixen told him winking after stopping playing with him

"Ugh umm..." was the only response Frogadier could muster

"Wanna ask something, Froggy?" Braixen asked rhetorically

"Ugh umm... Actually yes." Frogadier answered after mustering up all of his courage  
"Braixen, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"YESSSSSS I WOULD LOVE TO!" Braixen answered immediately before jumping onto Frogadier and keeping him in a tight hug. However, Frogadier's brain needed some seconds to process her response. But after his mind made a 'click', he instantly returned the hug. They stayed in each other's arm's for a while, completely forgetting their surroundings, until they slowly leaned into a kiss.  
Frogadier could feel the water in him whirling and raging. Braixen felt the fire within her blazing and growing with each passing second. Both of their feelings were different but at the same time they felt somehow alike. The feelings were indescribable for the two of them. It felt somehow familiar to them but at the same time completely different. But at the end the both didn't care how to describe it, they just enjoyed it.

So the both were about to experience something called 'the first kiss' which is something unforgettable, something undoable, something unavoidable and something so magical.

But fate or let's say something had to interrupt it.

"Hey look over there! They are kissing!" Bonnie shouted through the entire cave

This caused everyone to turn their attention to where Bonnie points.  
Everyone was looking at the new couple. That was somehow embarrassing for the two. So they immediately stopped going for the kiss and broke the hug. After almost 3 minutes, the other pokémons went to the new couple to congratulate them and or to ask them how it happened.  
However, Pikachu and Eevee decided to stay where they were due to Eevee's shyness

"Hey guys, I think that this means that we have a new couple in our group!" Bonnie exclaimed happily before adding  
"And soon, we'll have more couples because how was it again, ah yes it is: like trainer, like pokémon. So you know what that means." Bonnie stated happily while smirking at Serena. The latter just blushed and tried to hide her blush whilst she turned her head towards Frogadier's and Braixen's direction in order to hide her burning cheeks with her hair

"What does that mean?" Ash asked of course

"Ash I'll tell you everything about it when I have time, OK?"

"Yeah fine, Clemont."

"And Bonnie, cut it out, OK? " Clemont demanded

"Fine brother, just now" Bonnie said defeated. Normally she would fight against him but he was irritated and already annoyed so she decided to let it be.

 _ **Back to Pikachu and Eevee**_

While the other pokémons went to the others Pikachu and Eevee stayed where they were.  
"I guess our group got a new couple. Aren't they cute?" Eevee asked

"They sure are." Pikachu said

"Isn't love so magical. They are both so opposite but still, they found love together."

"I guess you're right" Pikachu responded

 _'I wonder if I'll find my love one day'_ Both thought

They both just sat there and thought about their future and love. But both didn't know that the love of their lives may come sooner than expected

Eventually our little heroes decided to clean up and leave the cave in order to reach Snowbelle city.  
They cleaned everything up. Ash and Serena packed up the tents. Bonnie cleaned all the pokémon food bowls and Clemont cleaned and packed up the 'kitchen'.  
They recalled all of their pokémon except Pikachu and left the cave to continue their journey

* * *

So this is chapter 3! This is my longest chapter I ever wrote! Ok I only wrote 3 in my life but a chapter with more than 5500 words is a lot! Actually it is longer than my whole story!

Anyway, did you like it?

And Hawkins579 here is your wanted Chuvee and SticksAndStonesShipping

Hope you guys liked it!

And as always, review, PM me and tell me how this story is!

Next chap is coming … I don't know but don't worry I'll continue this story

 _ **This is Satosere1234 signing out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello it's me again!**

 **Guys this book got more than 1000 views!  
That is so awesome! Thank you! I'm so happy to see that some like this book **

**I know that I took my time this time but I warned you and hey, the first three chapters came actually really quickly.**

 **Anyway, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I** **do own Pokémon** **... in my** **dream** **world**

* * *

Last time our small group of little heroes, spent the night in a cave and finished packing and cleaning up in order to leave the cave how it was before they set up camp.  
It was still in the morning and the sun was now going to rise and rise until it reaches its noon position before it slowly descends until it is under the horizon. The sky was clear and the wind was slowly and calmly drifting. It was the perfect weather to cross a mountain.  
Right now, the group is leaving the little cave

"Hey guys, are we ready to go?" Clemont asked

"Ummm... Let me think. We packed up the tents, recalled our pokémons, cleaned the table and packed it up afterwards. I think we're ready to go." Serena told Clemont

"Ok then let's go!" Ash exclaimed eagerly while fist pumping the air

"Pika pi!" Pikachu did the same including the fist pump

"Hey Pikachu, wanna get back inside my backpack?" Ash asked his long-life partner

"Pika pika chu" Pikachu answered before jumping onto Ash's shoulder

"I take that as a no." Ash said as he chuckled a bit

Serena just had to smile at the sight of her love and his best buddy. She just stared at the two smiling before spacing out for a while.

 _'They sure are best friends. Even if they are different species. I hope that I'll have a bond like Ash's and Pikachu's with my pokémons one day. Maybe I should let Eevee out. Eevee is shy but I'm sure that she isn't afraid of heights. It would be great for our bond if we spent more time together. I mean lately, Eevee spends more time with Pikachu and their bond seems to grow more and more. She isn't scared of him anymore.'_ Serena thought

"Eevee come out." Serena exclaimed while releasing Eevee

"Eevee?" Eevee questioned

"Hey Eevee, wanna cross this mountain with us?" Serena asked

"Ee!" Eevee responded before jumping into Serena's arms

"Serena, why did you release Eevee?" Ash wanted to know

"Because you want to strengthen your bond with Eevee, right?" Clemont concluded

"Yup, that's right." Serena confirmed his thoughts

"But isn't Eevee scared ? " Bonnie inquired

"No, she is shy but that doesn't mean she is afraid of heights, right Eevee ?" Serena told her

"Ee Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed before performing a back flip

"Look. Not scared of heights. And it seems that her shyness decreases." Serena pointed out

"I've seen her and Pikachu often together, lately. Pikachu seems to affect her shyness. And besides that, Eevee isn't scared of Pikachu anymore." Clemont told his observations

"Really Pikachu? Do you help her overcoming her shyness?" Ash asked his friend Pikachu

"Pika pika chu" Pikachu answered sheepishly, scratching behind his head just like his trainer

"That's great! You should spend more time with her. I wonder why I didn't notice it." Ash told his number one pokémon. Thereupon, Pikachu nodded.

 _'Wait did he just say that I should spend more time with Eevee?! And why am I so happy about it ?Ok I know why. Does this mean that he has ulterior motives or did he say it only because of my help decreasing her shyness. Ok it is Ash I'm talking about. Of course he hadn't ulterior motives. Anyway, I should use my chances as long as they exist. I'll walk with Eevee later when we walked for a bit.'_ Pikachu thought

"Ash you don't notice a lot." Bonnie pointed out

"That's not true! I notice a lot. I just didn't notice this thing." Ash responded

"Sure Ash, you notice everything." Bonnie told him in a sarcastic voice

"Yeah I told you so." Ash said without realizing that Bonnie didn't mean it seriously

 _'Oh boy, should I tell him about sarcasm later in our men talk? Better not. I don't want to overstrain his dense brain. Clemont first one thing. Don't exaggerate. It will be an impossible challenge to explain love to him.'_ Clemont thought completely forgetting to facepalm himself

The group didn't realize that they were still in front of the cave not moving one inch until Serena pointed out that they didn't start moving

"Umm guys, how about we start moving?" Serena suggested sweatdropping

"Oh, yeah we should do that." The others said simultaneously sweatdropping

And with that they started moving. Ash and Serena leading the way. Pikachu and Eevee following behind, and Bonnie and Clemont being the end of the group.

 _ **Bonnie and Clemont**_

"Hey Bonnie, do you think that I can teach Ash something about love in order to lessen his denseness" The lemon haired boy asked

"Wait what!? You're going to explain love to him?! Clemont are you insane?! Didn't you forget that you were as dense as him" His little sister almost yelled at him

"Bonnie, I'm not as dense as Ash ... anymore. It's true I was dense but now, I'm fully aware of the topic love and of Serena's feelings for him. And it is worth a try, right?" Clemont explained

"All right but try to not overstrain his dense brain. It may cause some trouble and repeated questions for you." His sister told him

"I already knew it. But the results may be advantageous for all of us."

"Why may be?" The future pokemon caretaker inquired

"Yeah I already imagined some scenarios. There are plenty of them but I'll tell you only the most probably scenarios. The first one is the one I also hope will happen.  
After an easy love lesson, he'll realize that he always had feelings for Serena. Then he'll confess to her within the next few days and then they'll become a happy couple.  
But the other scenario ends a bit different and I hope that it won't happen.  
I try to teach everything about love to him but he keeps asking the same questions and in the end, we all forget about it and continue travelling as if nothing happened. And this causes that Serena has to do the first step.  
But that is not the worst scenario I imagined. The worst one is :  
I teached Ash everything that he needs to know and he understands it-" Clemont explained until his younger sister had to interrupt

"And why's that the worst scenario? I mean Ash finally understands love, right?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie! Let me finish my sentence first, please. It's rude interrupting other people when they're talking." The older brother scolded her

"Fine. So continue!"

"Ok where was I ?" He asked nobody in particular

"Ahh yes. So Ash finally understands love and then I realize something.-" Clemont started but got interrupted by none other than Bonnie

"What!? What do you realize!? Tell me please! You need to tell me, Clemont !"Bonnie demanded a little freaked out

"I was about to tell you but I got interrupted by someone!" Clemont almost shouted, a bit irritated by Bonnie's continuous interruptions  
His little sister just sweatdropped and apologized immediately

"Sorry brother"

"Bonnie what did I tell you ,only a few minutes ago " Clemont asked now calmer

"You told me that I should let people finish their sentences." Bonnie repeated his words

"And what did you do wrong?" Clemont asked knowing the answer

"Umm.. actually nothing. I did let you finish your sentence. So why did I have to apologize?"

Clemont face palmed himself so hard again so that it created an echo.

"What was that?" Ash asked

"I don't know maybe a pokémon?" Serena answered

Back to Clemont and Bonnie

"Just forget it, Bonnie and let me finish my whole statement." Clemont begged, desperate.

"Ok, but what did I do wrong?"

"Just _FORGET_ it, Ok?!" He demanded

"Fine. So tell me what you may realize."

"OK. So Ash understood everything and then I ask him about Serena. Something like : _'Is Serena different compared to your past female companions or is she better or more special_.' And I know that Ash travelled with other girls than Serena 'cause Kalos isn't his first region he travels in, so I assumed that he at least travelled with one girl in his travelling group. But I could just ask him directly whether he likes Serena. But then he answers with a different answer than hoped something as bad as : ' _Nah my other companions are more special especially the one with the piplup_.' _**( Note: They don't know about the female companions but they do know that Ash knows somebody with a piplup so I just gave them some extra knowledge )**_  
Or the worst one: _You wanna know if I like Serena, right? To clear your question, I don't like Serena nor love her_. Or something as directly as that.  
So I hope that this scenario won't happen because it could make this journey awkward or even worse it could split our group. OK, that probably won't happen but there is still a chance." Clemont finished telling her about the different scenarios

"But that will never happen because Ash loves Serena."Bonnie stated, unwilling to believe her brother

"And why would you know that?"

"We both know why! He treats her differently compared to us. He always cares about her. Always helps her. Always cheers her up when she feels bad. And never treats her as if she wasn't someone special to him. Am I right?"

"Yeah but-" As always Clemont gets interrupted by his younger sister

"No buts! Do you remember our encounter with Diancie and Xerneas? Yes you do! So then you should remember that Ash helped Serena to cross a small tree trunk. He held her hand and helped her. He only held her hand. Not even my own hand! I crossed that log on my own. I mean that help was unnecessary. And do you remember Coumarine town? Of course you do! Ash gave Serena a beautiful blue ribbon which she still wears. Did we get any presents from Ash? No we didn't! And do you know why? Because We aren't as special as Serena is for him! And that's ok. No it is good because he should love Serena not us! So do you still have any second thoughts?" Bonnie told the whole story

"Umm-" Clemont thought but Bonnie interrupted him

"Your answer is _**No**_! So what did you want to say?" Bonnie gave him no other choice

"No I have really no seconds thoughts. So that means that I should just forget my worst case scenario."

"Yeah you MUST do that!"

"Fine. So I shouldn't worry about my talk with Ash later ,anymore"

"When do you plan to do it?" Bonnie wanted to know

"I think I should do it now."

"Really?! So then shall I distract Serena?"

"Yeah that would make things a lot easier for me. Thanks Bonnie!"

"No probs Bro!"

"So then let's start!" Clemont exclaimed

 _ **At the same time**_

"Hey Eevee, why did Clemont and Bonnie think that you're afraid of heights? I mean you're not, since you walk easily beside me." Pikachu asked

"You know why and they know that I'm shy. So they also thought that I'm weak. And a weakling is scared of everything. So they weren't completely wrong 'cause I'm weak." Eevee stated completely losing her self confidence

"Eevee! What are you talking about?! You're not weak! I mean everybody has weak spots and yours is your shyness but that doesn't make you weak. 'Cause if you have been weak then everybody would be weak. Look you overcame your shyness! Are you afraid of me?"

"No"

"So that means that your trying to fight your shyness. You don't need to be brave but small courageous things could change a lot. I mean you nearly talked with me when we first met but later and later we talked more frequently!"

 _'Courageous things?'_ Eevee thought

"Yes, you're right. I'm not weak and not brave like you but I'll work on that with small courageous things!"

"Yeah that's the spirit!" Pikachu stated

 _'Then should I really do that? He said that small courageous things could change a lot . But-... No buts he's right so GO FOR BROKE Eevee!'_ Eevee discussed in her mind

"Hey Pikachu, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Umm.. Caa-n-n I-I- hol-d-d you-r-r haaaanddd?" Eevee asked doing the first step becoming less shy. But at the same time her face did the first step to become a tomato.

 _'Wait ! Does it mean that she loves me?! I don't know much about love but I do know that you don't want to hold somebody's hand if you don't like like them, right? I mean I never saw Eevee holding Bunnelby's hand. So I think that she maybe but just maybe likes likes me...'_ Pikachu thought in his mind while he blushed a bit at the beginning but then he felt his heart jumping and sparking with electricity. He felt like his heart was using volt tackle and thunderbolt at the same time. He just couldn't describe it properly but one thing was sure. The feeling was somehow good and the most important fact was: **He liked it**. At first, he couldn't identify this feeling but then realized something. He has the same feelings for ketchup. He knows that he likes.. no loves ketchup but his feelings for ketchup are much weaker compared to his current inner sensation. So he put one and one together and figured out...

 _'I love Eevee.'_

And that was the final thing which wandered in his head. All of that happened within roughly ten seconds. It was like his brain was using quick attack to process everything in just ten seconds but these ten seconds were like a whole hour for Pikachu. His brain was rushing so much that he almost forgot Eevee's bold question. But he just almost forgot. The moment he realized it, his answer came out of his mouth like Hitmonchan's punch.

"Yes!"

 _'He said yes! Does it mean that he likes me?! Or did he do it because-'_ Eevee's inner fangirling stopped when she realized that she has no hands

"Wait what!? I have no hands how are we supposed to hold hands, now?" Eevee freaked out feeling disappointed and a bit embarrassed. But Eevee wasn't the only one was sad. Pikachu felt his heart suffering a tackle. It was weak but strong enough to change his mood. But then Pikachu had an idea

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize it. But if you want we could hold hands when we make stop next time. I mean we could hold paws when we're sitting so that you don't have to try to stand on two feet. Of course only if you want to." Pikachu suggested giving her his wide smile

"Of course Pikachu! I would love to hols your hands even if it was for a moment." Eevee blushed a deep shade of red when she realized what she said. But she didn't take it back since she wanted to become courageous and maybe and just maybe brave. But that is another mission.

"So then let's hope that we'll stop soon!" Pikachu exclaimed

"Yeah... can't wait" Eevee said but her voice faded at the last part so that Pikachu couldn't hear it

 _'Mission accomplished! Yesss!'_ Eevee's thought

 _'Oh Bunnelby. I'm going to win this!'_ Pikachu exclaimed inwardly

 _ **Still at the same time but this time at the front of the group**_

"Hey Serena, do you know what the deal with what happened this morning is?" Ash asked still unaware and dense. So almost the same Ash as always. But just almost. Normally Ash would have just forgot it by now but Ash couldn't just forget it because everything felt so weird for him

"Huh? Whaaa-t-t do-o yo-u-u me-a-n? Ther-e wa-sss nothing this morning, right?" Serena stuttered feeling shocked since normally Ash would never think twice. Her cheeks used heat wave and her forehead used some kind of rain dance move since her cheeks turned really really red and her forehead was soaking wet.

"Yeah was actually nothing this morning but still Bonnie freaked out just because we almost kissed. I don't know why she freaked out. Do you? And why is your face so red and why are you sweating? It isn't warm here and this wandering isn't exhausting."

"Umm... umm..." Serena tried to find an answer for him without revealing her feelings for him

"Hey Serena, can we talk for a bit?" A little girl with lemon colored hair and a Dedenne on her head asked eagerly after sprinting to her

" **Yes!** " Serena immediately replied seeing and taking the chance to escape from the weird and embarrassing situation

"Yaayyy!" Bonnie exclaimed before taking Serena's hand to drag her back to the end of the group

On their way to the end of the group, Bonnie and Serena saw Clemont walking to the front with an uneasy and sweaty expression on his face but a small hint of determination was visible

 _'That's it Clemont! No way back from now! I know that this is a task which Arceus himself could not complete. But I do it for Ash and Serena. They are my friends and they deserve to be happy. And it makes me happy when they're happy. But my nerves and my brain won't be happy probably.'_ Clemont thought before he risks his mind by informing Ash about ... Love

* * *

So that was chapter 4!

How was it? Tell me!  
Chapter 5 probably comes after Christmas but maybe before Christmas since you never know

This is Satosere1234 signing out

And an early **Merry Christmas** just in case _ **  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!  
Happy 2016!  
I know it comes 3 days too late but hey it's better than nothing  
How was your 2015? Mine wasn't that bad and not that good. I made some good and some bad experiences. But everything we do is important for our future.  
I know I took my time but honestly, I was just too lazy to write but I don't want to disappoint my readers. This fanfiction reached more than 2000 views! That's a lot compared to my wattpad stats. So thanks to you guys! Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it!

This is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Last time, our adorable group of little heroes left the cave and continued their walk to Snowbelle City. Ash asked Serena a question which Serena hoped to never hear. But Bonnie unintentionally saved her. So right now, they're making their way to the end of the group for a little girls talk.  
On their way to the end, Serena saw Clemont walking to the front with an uneasy and nervous expression on his face. Bonnie just didn't look since she knew what her brother was going to do.

However, Serena didn't know that and wanted to know why

"Hey Bonnie what's with Clemont? He's walking to Ash but he doesn't look really happy. It looks like he's stressed, or do I see things wrong?" Serena asked her little 'sister'

"What are you talking about he looks perfectly fine. You saw totally wrong. He's just a bit exhausted due to the walking . You know Clemont. That's totally normal for him. I'm totally right, right?" Bonnie replied almost as nervous as Clemont. She didn't want that Serena hears about Clemont's 'mission.

"Umm Bonnie what's wrong? You're using the word _totally_ a bit too much. Normally, you don't use that word. So tell me what's wrong." Serena pointed the obvious out and demanded for an answer

"Umm... umm..." Bonnie tried to get more time to find a lie

"Bonnie! What are you two doing!?"

"Umm... "  
 _'What should I say? What should I say ?! Man Clemont why did you have to look so suspicious?! What can I tell her?! Why can't she be as dense as Ash?! OK I know why. If she had been as dense as Ash, the chances of them becoming a couple would have been equal zero. Arceus what am I supposed to say!? '_ Bonnie thought until the idea suddenly came to her as if Arceus would have heard her.  
 _'I know what! Thanks Arceus! '_

 **Far far away in a different dimension**

"No Bonnie, I have to thank you for teaching Ash some things about Love! It's a mission I'm not even capable of accomplishing it! I have great hopes in you guys!" A mysterious pokémon said (nooo it's not Arceus *cough* *cough* sarcasm)

 _ **Back to Kalos**_

"OK OK, I'll tell you. But don't freak out,OK ?"

"Yeah, I won't freak out if that doesn't concern me nor my crush on a certain someone." Serena assured her blushing at the last part of her sentence

"It doesn't concern your crush on Ash but it does concern you or more specifically all of us. Clemont wants to know what Ash will do after he finished the league. Ash is going to fight for his last gym badge and after that he'll compete in the Kalos league. And I asked Clemont what he's planning on doing after that. He didn't know so he decided to ask him directly."

"And why is he so nervous?" Serena asked still doubting her

"You didn't realize it?"

"Realize what? And don't ask me _'Are you sure?'_ , OK?"

"The reason why he's so nervous is that our ways may part ways after he competed in the league. And we can't travel with him if he decides to explore another region since Clemont has his duties as a gym leader. I mean Clembot can't lead the gym the whole time. Clemont has to return sometime And I have to follow him because I'm not old enough to start a journey alone nor without my brother. I just wonder why you didn't realize it yet. You're totally on love with him and you didn't thought about your future together." Bonnie explained the facts but not the real reason behind Clemont's behavior

"Wait what?! He won't leave us! I mean he ... umm.. he ..." Serena panicked and or freaked out

"Stop he won't do that! We will still continue traveling together!" Serena stated completely sure regaining her calmness

"And why should he do that?" Bonnie inquired

"Do you remember the Reflection Cave incident?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Our little heroes made their way out of the Reflection Cave and everybody way relieved that they all made it out without any harm. But they didn't think about it that long so they set off for the next gym badge for Ash. Bonnie and Clemont started walking and Ash was about to follow them but Serena stopped him and asked him a serious question._  
 _"We'll always be together from now on, right?" Serena asked him because she feared that they'll be separated again_  
 _"What are you talking about? Isn't that obvious?" Ash answered turning her serious question into a rhetorical question_  
 _The siblings at the front also heard that responded too_  
 _"That's right" by Clemont_  
 _"We'll be together forever!" by Bonnie_

 _ **End of the flashback**_

"Good. After we left the cave, I asked Ash whether we will always travel together and he said yes. So I don't have to worry about my future with Ash!" Serena told Bonnie

"So maybe you'll travel with him together if he moves to another region. We'll probably stay here. But don't worry everything will be fine. I mean we see each other twice in life. Don't worry fate already decided about your and Ash's future. And if not I'll care for that so just do your part and confess to him AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Bonnie assured her

"Yeah! Wait what do you mean with you'll care for that?! Bonnie?! Don't mess with my love life! I'll confess when the time is right!"

"But you two have to become a couple! I have to care for that! It's my duty as your little sister! And when is the time right?"

"Aww Bonnie. But still, don't mess with it! It's my problem! The time is right when the time is right! It's something only fate decides."

"Fine, but do not complain when Ash ends up dating Miette instead of you!" Bonnie told her

"What!? Why the hell should Ash, I mean our ASH!, date someone like MIETTE!?" Serena almost yelled

"Jelly?" Bonnie smirked deviously

"What what are you talking about?" Serena huffed looking away blushing

"Ash and Serena sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Bonnie sang old-school

"Psst! Bonnie Ash could hear you!" Serena pressed her hand against Bonnie's. 'Cause of that Bonnie couldn't breathe properly

"MMMMmm Mseremana!"

"What did you say?"

Bonnie pushed Serena's hand away  
"I said I _CAN NOT BREATHE !_ **"**

"Oh sorry Bonnie! I panicked a little bit. I didn't mean to do that."

"I know. It's love! It drives you crazy." Bonnie snickered silently in her mind remembering Serena going insane 'cause of Ash  
"I just hope that bro will experience love someday. But of course he will! You know why?  
'cause he has the best love matchmaker called Bonnie! With me on his side, he will find his love one day!"

"Wow that is optimistic Somebody is really confident." Serena stated a bit shocked 'cause of Bonnie's faith in herself

"I have to! If I hadn't confident, Clemont would never find a wife. I mean which woman wants a husband with a sister without confidence?"

"Umm I think that doesn't matter." Serena sweatdropped

"Ohh yes it really matters if the brother is Clemont. He hasn't as much confidence as Ash, right?"

"Yeah but Ash is just Ash. I think nobody is as brave, courageous and kind as him." Serena went back to dreamland for a bit, thinking about Ash's personality

"Yeah yeah, he such a hero and whatsoever in your eyes. And I want that Clemont would be like Ash in the eyes of a beautiful woman. And if I want that dream to become true then I have to be confident so that she thinks that he's confident too."

"Oh OK that seems legit, but it's your thing not mine so I just leave Clemont alone with that problem. OK back to the main topic. Umm.. what were we talking about? I kinda forgot it." Serena thought back to the beginning of their conversation

"Ash and Miette." Bonnie told her holding her hand in front of her mouth to cover her laughing in front of Serena

"Cut it out Bonnie! That will never happen! Ash will never marry someone like Miette! I am the only fiancée Ash will have!" Serena freaked out and the last part just slipped from her tongue

"Wai-whattttt?! Fiancée?! Did I hear right? You'll be his only fiancée ? OH MY ARCEUS! Serena, I thought that you just loved him not a crush and not that much love but now I see how much you love him." Bonnie completely lost control over her body and fangirled and laughed on front of Serena. But then a dark mind came to her mind

 _'I hope that Clemont's good scenarios will become true because otherwise Serena will be destroyed. I mean she hasn't a crush on him at least not anymore and she's not secretly in love with him. she's beyond that stage. She loves him with all of her heart and she would do everything for him. OK I think that anybody would be like that if they were Serena. I mean Ash helped her so often. Beginning when they were little kids at the summer camp back in Kanto. I think that's the moment Serena developed a crush on him. The crush remained for a while and stayed small but the moment she saw him TV changed everything. Her crush grew and grew more due to the fact she could see him again. Then she met him again. She saw him lose but she didn't lose the faith in him so she gave him inspiration and he still has it. Since then her crush grew from a huge crush into love. She really cares for him. She's always worried about him. And I watch it from the sidelines. Nobody except Serena knows how much she worries about him. I'm completely sure that she will be devastated if Ash rejects her. So please Arceus don't let that happen. Our family would be ruined.'  
_ Bonnie thought about Serena's feelings for Ash. Now, she knows why Serena waits for the right time because she and Serena fear the moment Ash rejects her. All these thoughts were created within some seconds

"Bonnie please be quiet! He could hear you! It just slipped out of my mouth. So please stop!" Serena begged her  
 _'Me and my big mouth'_ Serena mumbled _again_

"Yeah sorry for that. Won't happen again." Bonnie said emotionless

"Is something wrong, Bonnie?"

"No no everything is fine. I just wonder what what would happen if Miette was bro's fiancée." Bonnie found an excuse quickly

"I think that that wouldn't as bad as you think it is. I don't know why your mood dropped that bad but I assure you that Miette is only interested in Ash

"Speaking of Ash and Clemont, I wonder what they're talking about." Bonnie asked acting clueless

"I don't know it's a talk between boys. Only boys know the answer for this question. Just like girls with their girls talk.  
Let's have a girls talk, Bonnie!" Serena suggested

"OK about what?"

"Oh I know what! What are you going to do if Clemont finds his love? Will you start your own love quest?"

"Umm..."

 _ **In the meantime at the front with Ash and Clemont**_

"Hey Ash!" Clemont greeted Ash trying to act cool but he was sweating a lot

"Hi Clemont! What's up?" Ash of course being Ash doesn't notice it

"Yeah Ash, actually I wanted to talk about something with you." Clemont started with no going back

"OK, what do you want to talk about, Clemont?" Ash inquired curiously

 _'OK Clemont The moment of truth. Does Ash Ketchum know about love?'_ Clemont thought

"Ash do you know something about .. umm love ?" Clemont asked embarrassed

"Of course I do, Clemont, I'm not stupid." Ash stated while punched his shoulder playfully

"Wait what?! You really do know about love?" Clemont rephrased his question just to make sure

"Yeah, everybody knows about love since everybody loves their parents, right?" Ash told Clemont

 _'Oh boy, my best case scenario isn't going to happen. Note to myself : Face palm before going to bed'_ Clemont's thoughts

"OK Ash. Yes that is love but asked you if you know about a different type of love."

"A different type of love?" Ash mumbled scratching his chin and looking into space while thinking of a different type of love

"Yes Ash there are more than just one type of love."

"More than one? I can just think one. How many are there?" Ash began entering a for him new and undiscovered territory

"I don't know Ash but only one is important, right now." Clemont began his explanation

"Only one? Which one?"

"Have you ever heard something of romance, Ash?"

"Umm.. Give me a sec. ... Nope."

"That's what I thought. OK how am I supposed to start?" Clemont told himself  
"OK, Ash do you know something like 'kissing' or 'hugging'?"

"Of course, I kiss and hug my mum every time I come home after I finished my journeys in a region."

"No Ash not like that. I mean in a romantic way."

"Ah OK, I don't know, Clemont"

"OK another question. Have you ever loved a girl?"

"Y-"

"Besides your mum and in a romantic way." Clemont interrupted him

"No"

"I could have saved me from that question. OK how about Serena."

"what about her?" Ash asked completely clueless

"What do you think of her? How do you think of her?" Clemont began analyzing Ash's feelings for Serena

"She's kind, I mean always kind. She's also strong, she doesn't give up when she has hard times. So I'm thinking only good of her."

"Good, how about her look?"

"Her look?"

"Yeah her look. Do you think that she looks good, cute and or beautiful?"

"Umm.. she looks good. I mean she always wears fresh clothes, her hair is always nice and she actually smells good."

"OK we are coming a bit further but you still didn't answer my question. Does she look cute beautiful normally etc.?"

"If I think about that, she actually does look cute and her hair is beautiful."

"OK that was the answer I was hoping for." Clemont mumbled

"Of course was it this answer. What else could I have say? Serena is cute and beautiful."

"OK Ash this may come too early but beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. That means everybody has different opinions on beauty."

"OK i think I understood it. You wanted to tell me that other persons may think that Serena isn't cute and beautiful."

"Yeah that's right. You're learning fast. But it only matters what you think of Serena, right now."

"OK that's easy. So go on or are we finished ?"

"No of course not. Next thing:  
Ash there is something called romantic love. I mentioned it earlier but I didn't explained so I'll explain it now. A human can like another human in a romantic way. That means that way love each other in a romantic way and not how they love their parents. This means that if they truly love each other they'll stay forever together and marry one day. You want to spend your whole life with the person you truly love. When you hate it to be separated from that person. That is love in a romantic way. OK that's just the easy definition but it is enough to inform you about love. Understood?"

"Yep."

"Then explain it."

"OK the love in a romantic way is for people who love each other and I think they're called couple, right?" Ash told him

"Wow Ash, that's right. You're making progress. OK Ash, do you like Serena in a romantic way?"  
 _'He has to answer with yes but I think that he'll need a bit more time to realize it'_

"I knew that you were going to ask me this. OK to clear your mind. I think I like Serena in a romantic way. Do you know when I figured it out?" Ash surprised Clemont

"Wait you already figured it out?" Clemont asked again dumbfounded

"I realized it when you explained me what love in a romantic way is. I listened closely and I analyzed every single word. Actually, I realized it when you said: 'When you hate it and fear to be separated from that person'. I don't want to be separated from Serena. Not even when I finished the Kalos league. Actually, I planned to stay for a while here in Kalos after the league. I just had a bad feeling when I thought about leaving Serena." Ash explained his realization to Clemont#

 _'Wow, this wasn't really like one of my scenarios'_ Clemont thought  
"OK then Ash, do you know what you are supposed to do when you love somebody?" Clemont asked hoping that he would know it already

"Umm no. This is new to me so you need to tell me everything about it."

 _'OK back to my scenarios'_

"So Ash, what you need to do is when you love Serena is finding out if she loves you too." Clemont instructed him although he already knows the answer

"Finding out whether she likes me... hmmm.. Sounds easy." Ash stated

"Yeah Ash it sounds easy but it is actually harder than it sounds."

"Really? I'll just ask her whether she loves me. What's so hard about it?" Ash told Clemont his thoughts

"OK Ash. Firstly, you can't just ask her if she loves you. Secondly, doing it that way isn't romantic and it may decrease your chances."  
 _'OK it won't decrease his chances with Serena but it is a tip for his life if he needs it again.'_

"The simplest way is confessing. By confessing you have to tell Serena how you feel about her. Usually people do that if they're pretty sure that the other one reciprocates the feelings. But confessing isn't actually easy if you don't know whether they feel the same or not because nobody wants to be rejected. So people usually look for hints signs or whatever to confirm that they feel the same. Understood so far?" Clemont explained

"Yeah, sounds easy. But what hints or signs or whatever?"Ash inquired interested

"There are a lot of signs and hints. For example before people start a relationship, they do all of these things I mentioned. Usually the girl drops some hints for the boy in order that he the boy pick them up. There are sometimes exceptions etc. but you just need to focus on the things I'm gonna tell you now, OK?"

"OK!"

"Hint number one: A girl blushes when her crush or her love compliments her, touches her for example her shoulder arm or hand if you're brave enough. She likes to be around you often. She'll smile at you every time you're having a nice chat. Sometimes, she stares at you even with a dreamily smile and if you look back at her option one: she'll immediately look away or option two: she'll smile brightly. Happiness is also one sign. If she's always happy when you're with her then you should know what to do. Of course there are a lot more but you just have to keep this in mind: Blush, mood and smile. I she does it a lot around then she probably loves you too. Wanna try it out now? I'll tell you more when you have some results." Clemont explained before he suggested Ash that he should try it out

"OK, so shall I just go to her touch her arm, shoulder or hand and just simply talk with her?"

"Yeah, sounds good. And Ash, girls may look away if they are blushing." Clemont gave his student one last tip

As Ash made his way to Serena, one thought came to his mind

 _'Rejection? Nobody wants to be rejected? Wait can Serena reject me? What should I do if she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't want to be around me?  
Stop! I don't know anything about Serena's feeling for me. So just do what Clemont told me and find out whether she likes.'_ Ash had a small panic phase but he overcame it on his own

As he had his own little conversation in his head, he felt somehow nervous and became a bit sweaty. Ash passed by Pikachu and Eevee in the middle of the wander group

"Hey Pikachu why does Ash look how can I express it... nervous?" Eevee asked Pikachu

"Wait Ash is nervous? He's never nervous! OK maybe when he's facing a hard gym leader but there's no gym leader here, right?" Pikachu explained shocked and dumbfounded

"Maybe, he's just impatient since we're still crossing this mountain and he's probably asking Serena how it will take." Eevee found a theory for his odd behavior

"Yeah maybe. But still something is odd. Let's observe him."

"OK, but we both shouldn't watch simultaneously since firstly, somebody should watch the path because we don't want to fall down while looking back and secondly it would be too obvious if we both would watch him simultaneously." Eevee suggested

"Sounds good. So do you wanna watch first. Then we change every few moments?" Pikachu added

"All right, then lead my way."

With Pikachu and Eevee watching him, Ash finally made his way to Serena and began his own observation.

"Hey Serena!" Ash asked while he touches her shoulder (look at the pic above)

"Hi-i Ashh, how aare you-u?" Serena already stuttered by him laying his hand on her shoulder and at the same time she blushed a mild shade of red

 _'Hmmm.. she's already blushing a bit but she doesn't look away. What does it mean?'_ Ash analyzed his first result

"I'm fine! Thanks Serena, you're always so kind and nice!" Ash began complimenting her

"T-t-h-ank-ss Aaashh!" Serena's face was as red as beetroot  
 _'Wait Ash is complimenting me? His hand is also still on my shoulder!'_ Serena thought

 _'OHHHh myyyy ARCEUS! What the magikarp is happening here?!'_ Bonnie thought

At this moment Clemont looked back to them and smiled proudly. That was the moment Bonnie realized what happened.

 _'Oh bro, you did a fantastic job. Why do your inventions do not the same.' It would be fun to tease Serena now a bit but that could ruin the moment so I think I'll get back to bro'_ Bonnie thought while giving her brother a thumbs up and walking up to him leaving the two of them alone

"Umm Pikachu you have to see this!" Eevee told Pikachu

"What do I have to see." Pikachu asked before he saw the happenings. The moment he saw it, his jaw dropped.  
"What the magikarp is happening there ?!" Pikachu exclaimed dumbfounded

 _'Now she's completely blushing but she still doesn't look away. Does it mean that she wants me to see her blush? What am I supposed to do now? Clemont said touching her shoulder , arm or her hand if I'm brave enough. OK think I'm going to touch her arm.'_

 _"And Serena how do you feel?" Ash asked her back. His hand slid down from her shoulder to her upper arm_

 _'What happened with him? Is he flirting? With me?! Is that even real?!_ ' "I feel so happy right now." Serena thought but the last escaped her mind and found its way into Ash's ears but she didn't even realize that she said that. She was so lost right now that she stopped walking and just stared at him

"Good to hear." _'She feels happy and I'm around her it's a good sign. She's also staring at me and I think she smiles a bit dreamily. Also a good sign. But she stopped walking. What does that mean?'_ Ash's inner discussion

Ash was so engrossed in thoughts so that he didn't realize that his hand was slowly sliding down Serena's arm. His hand with finger less gloves slowly slides Serena's arm down. His fingers could feel her soft and warm skin. It made its way from the upper arm to her lower arm and it slowly reached her hand.

Both of them were lost in their own little world. Ash didn't think about the analysis anymore but about Serena and her soft skin.

"Your skin is so soft and warm." Ash said subconsciously. He didn't know what was happening but he didn't care. He just followed his instincts

On the other hand, Serena Completely forgot her surroundings. She just focused on Ash. She was at a loss for words but she didn't care too. She just enjoyed this moment.

Ash's hand finally made its way to Serena's hand. He felt her soft hand and he intertwined his rough fingers with her tender fingers.

They just looked into each other's eyes. Ash into her sapphire blue beautiful ones. Serena into his amber eyes.  
Serena's back was facing the cliff and Ash's the mountain. Their surroundings were quite beautiful. It was getting afternoon the sun shone bright, the sky was clear, there were only a few white clouds, there was a mild breeze and the forest below them was green, it was summer in Kalos, a small lake in the forest sparkled and there was a pleasant silence. Only the breeze rustling the leaves of the trees below

Ash's other hand, the right, made his way to Serena's left hand. Serena's left hand did the same and moved to his right hand. And again, they felt the others hand. This time Serena pulled Ash's glove off in order that she can feel his whole hand. She played a bit with his fingers and she giggled quietly. Ash not being the old Ash noticed it and found it cute. The two of them looked at their fiddling hands for a while until they stopped playing with the others hand and gazed into the other's eyes again. Their hearts are beating at a decent speed together and the time has stopped for them. They were in their own little world with just the two of them, no one else only the one they are loving.  
The other group members stopped and watched the two of them, smiling and enjoying the view of them together.

 _ **In the meantime above the mountain**_

Three mysterious figures are discussing something in a weird shaped balloon

"Look at those twerps!" Person A said to Person B and C

"Look at what?" Person B said

"Don't you see it? The twerp and the twerpette are holding hands." Person A said

"Wait they're holding hands?! How cute is that!? I love romance!" Person C stated

"Do you know what that means?" Person A asked

"It means that they love each other! How adorable!" Person C answered

"No not that! This means we have the perfect moment to steal Pikachu while everybody is distracted." Person A explained

"It sounds like it could really work this time." Person B says

"Awww so cute! Young love!" Person C stated again with hearts in eyes

"Then it's settled! Start operation: Steal Pikachu while the twerps are distracted!" Person A exclaimed

"Let's go!" Person B yelled

"Cute! What they gonna do next?" Person C ignores everything except the two who are holding hands

* * *

 **So everyone, this was chapter 5 and my first chapter in 2016!  
Hope you all had a great 2015! And hope that we'll have a good year!  
So how was the 2016 chapter? Don't be too shy to tell me. I won't judge 'ya  
Sadly, this book or fanfic or whatever you wanna name it will reach its climax and end soon. But don't worry it will take more than one chapter at least to finish this story.  
And again please point out any mistakes I made since I want to improve my english a bit.  
Tell me if you know who perso is!**

 **Have a great new year!**

 **This _Satosere1234_ signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**  
 **Sorry for the bad chapter last time. I don't know what really happened, I just wanted to finish it and post it, so I think that I rushed too much. But I promise that this won't happen in this chapter again.**  
 **Anyway, in this chapter you'll get know why this story is called** _ **'Precious things'**_ **. Some of you may asked themselves this question. So this chapter will answer your questions.**  
 **The dance episode is out and I am totally disappointed. Why Bonnie!? Why did you do that?!  
And thank you all for 3k+ views on this story! Never expected that  
**

 **The song above is the best song which is not English! You have to check it out!**

 **So let's get started and hope that I did a better job this time! (and to make it a bit less confusing, almost everything happens at the same time)**

* * *

Last time, our little friends were walking along the cliff. Everybody was just talking until something happened. Actually a lot of things happened but just one thing changed everything. Clemont taught Ash everything he knew about love. And surprisingly, Ash did understand everything quite fast. So Clemont told Ash to look for any _'signs',_ and he did so. But then something unexpected happened. Something that unexpected so that Clemont never thought about it in his millions of scenarios for the outcome.

So now there they were, Clemont and Bonnie were standing not too far away from Ash and Serena. Pikachu and Eevee were in front of Clemont and Bonnie. But Ash and Serena were standing really close to each other.

Both of them were staring into the eyes of the other, intently. They were in this position for nearly a minute and it felt like a second for them. The lemon haired siblings and the two Pokémon are watching the scene in front of them happy and slightly shocked (Pikachu and Eevee). But still, they were happy for the two of them. Two persons who met each other during their childhood but separated shortly after their encounter and met each other again, years later. Everything could have gone wrong. They might haven't see each other again, back at the beginning of Ash's Kalos journey. Or maybe worse, never met each other. Any small thing could change the future. Even the small Poliwag. If there hadn't been a Poliwag during professor Oak's summer camp, Serena wouldn't have started her journey to become Kalos queen, she would probably still train Rihorn racing at home. These little things can change anybody's life. So all of them were happy and the two were lucky that everything happened how it was supposed to.

"Hey Clemont, isn't this like dream? A perfect dream. But this is not a dream. It is much better. It is something we will never forget. Something to celebrate. Something life changing. Something to remember when we'll get older. And a fated moment. " Bonnie expressed dreamily without averting her gaze from the two

"Yeah, never expected that things would develop so fast. I mean A few minutes ago, we had some doubts and we thought that Ash, being the dense Ash, wouldn't understand anything. But I guess we were totally wrong." Clemont stated without averting his gaze too

"Hey! I never had some doubts. You were the one who panicked and had doubts. I stayed optimistic all the time. I always believed in him. And now you see why." Bonnie stated proudly even if she had some doubts

"Yeah, but in the end everything everything went well. And Bonnie, I didn't panic. I just told you what also could have happen. But I still did my task and they're standing there hand in hand. "

"I know and I'm thankful for your actions."

"Nah, no need to be thankful. I just couldn't watch those two like this anymore. Since I lost my denseness, I couldn't watch it. I mean those two are made for each other. So I decided to do something. Of course I couldn't do it alone so I involved you too. And now they're almost a couple. Aren't I a good friend, or not?"

"Of course you are, Clemont."

"Ya think that I'll be Ash's best man at his wedding?" Clemont asked her sarcastically

"Only if I'm the chief bridesmaid!" Bonnie told him

"Yeah, they still have a lot of time. There is just something going on between those two. I just know it."

"Hmmm... I wonder when I get the chance to experience a moment like this." Bonnie asked dreamily, staring at the two lovebirds

"MY, my! It seems so that Ash isn't the only one who matured. My little Bonnie has too! " Clemont exclaimed while looking down at her with a big smile, averting his gaze for the first time

"Hey! I'm not a small kid! I already matured a long time ago!" Bonnie stated, looking Clemont right into his eyes

"Yeah, you sure did mature a long time ago." Clemont mocked her with a sarcastic voice

"Tch!" Bonnie turned her gaze back to the lovebirds puffing her cheeks

"No need to get offended by it. Everybody matures at some time. Some earlier like you or some later like Ash. But you don't just mature once. It is a continuous process which never ends. " Clemont explained

"I think I get it so far."

"You don't have to understand it, now. Anyway, you wanted to know when you'll experience your moment, right?"

"Yesss! What do you think?" Bonnie asked eagerly

"What I think? I don't know." Clemont answered

"Why? Don't you have a feeling when it will come?" Bonnie inquired, disappointed

"Why should I have a feeling for it? If there's a feeling for it you would be the only person who has it. And Bonnie don't rush it. You can't influence it by rushing. So don't search for the one like you're doing it for me. Take Ash and Serena as an example. They didn't rush it. They also didn't search for one another. Ash didn't search for Serena and she didn't call for Ash back in the summer camp in Kanto."

"Yeah I get it. I still have to wait a long time." Bonnie said, slightly sad with her head hanging a bit

"Nah, no reason to be sad. I only said that you shouldn't rush it. That doesn't mean that you'll have to wait much. Look at Ash and Serena, they met each other when they were really young. And Bonnie you're 8 years old. You still have plenty of time." Clemont assured his little sister and cheered her up.

"Heyy! I'm already 8 and a half years old." Bonnie pouted again

"That's my little sister I know!"Clemont stated, ruffling her hair

"Heeeyy! And you're my big bro without a keeper!" Bonnie said, staring at him smirking maliciously

 _'Hopefully, she doesn't rush trying to find a 'keeper' for me too. But I think I can't change her mind in that point. I guess I keep have to wait until either Bonnie finds a keeper for me or I find a girlfriend on my own. Aww maaaann, I hope that this happens fast 'cause I can't stand all the embarrassments Bonnie causes for me. Please Arceus, help me!'_ Clemont thought, feeling slightly depressed

After the little talk between the two lemon haired siblings, Clemont and Bonnie turned their attention back to the lovey-dovey scene some meters away from them.

 _ **Meanwhile at Pikachu and Eevee**_

Pikachu and Eevee were still standing in front of Clemont and Bonnie. Having seen the little scene between Ash and Serena earlier, both of them watched Ash and Serena with deep hanging jaws wide and wide open eyes , being astounded, shocked and most of all dumbfounded.

"Are we just hallucinating or is it really happening?!" Pikachu asked Eevee, still not believing it

"I haven't got a clue. I don't know Ash too well since I'm quite new to this group but I can say that he is dense, or better said was dense. I always thought that until now. And I wasn't the only one who thought that, right?"Eevee answered

"I think that everybody thought like you. Even me. And I'm his first Pokémon and his best friend but thought like everybody else." Pikachu confirmed her thoughts

"Yeah, we all thought that and now, look what is happening. It's unbelievable." Eevee said

"You know, that kinda reminds of Frogadier and Braixen. They used to be like Ash and Serena. Almost everybody thought that there was something going on between those two. And we were all right. These two were almost kissing but Bonnie decided to stop it. And we all stared at them so that they feel embarrassed. I feel kinda bad but they will get their chance, someday. And in the end when we think about it later in the future, we'll laugh about it and keep it as a good memory." Pikachu said

"Wow... never thought about that."  
 _'First Frogadier and Braixen, now Ash and Serena. When will I meet my soulmate?'_ Eevee thought

 _'Wow... my dense buddy really did it! He really got somebody special for himself! And I thought he was going to keep being dense for his whole life. And Ash isn't the only one who got a girlfriend. Frogadier is a step in front of me too! I can't lag behind and spend my whole life in the friendzone. I have to do it! ... Ok not now I'll just enjoy the moment between those lovebirds. Just wait a bit longer, Eevee. Just hope that Bunnelby won't interfere.'_ Pikachu thought

Both of them turned their full attention back to the scene

None of them noticed a small Meowth shaped balloon hovering above their heads.  
In there, were three persons. One tall man with mix of blue and violet colored hair. He was wearing plain white pants with black boots which go up to the half of his shinbone, a purple belt with a silver metal buckle, a black undershirt which is overlaid by a white Shirt with an red "R" covering the front, and blue gloves which almost go up to his elbow. The second person is a tall woman with magenta red hair. Her hairstyle is somehow weird; no comment. Anyway, she is as tall as the said man. She wears a white short skirt, black boots which go up to her upper thighs, a white crop top with a black belly top under it so that her belly is exposed but nothing more, and black long gloves which goes up to her upper arm. A red "R" covers her crop top. And the last person is a talking Meowth. The names of the two described persons are "Jessie" and "James". These two form with their talking Meowth the so-called "Team Rocket", an evil organization which steals other's Pokémon. These three chase after a Pikachu, it isn't any Pikachu, it is Ash's Pikachu who is below them, right now. But it isn't the first time they tried to steal or Pokemon-nap him, they tried it several times before. So often that nobody knows how often they tried but yet they keep trying it no matter what happens, they never give up ( sounds familiar). And every time they tried, everything ended the same. First Team Rocket appears, then they usually say their motto but occasionally they get interrupted, then they try stealing Pikachu, after that there are two options left. Either they succeed in stealing Pikachu but then they blast off usually due to Pikachu's thunderbolt or by other things. But in the end the fail and try it again the next time.

Anyway, right now they're discussing their plan on stealing Pikachu

"So that was my play, everybody understood the plan?" Meowth asked after explaining his plan  
Having waited half a minute for a response, Meowth decided to open his eyes and ask again. Meowth closed his eyes when he began explaining the plan in order to imagine and explain his plan better. But obviously, it backfired since nobody listened to him. When Meowth opened his eyes, he realized that no one was listening to him, the whole time.

"What the Magikarp?! Jessie James!? Come over!" Meowth demanded but to his surprise the two of them didn't even budge. That made Meowth infuriated. So much that he used scratch across their faces.

"Ouuuchhh! Meowth! Why did you do that?!" The two yelled at the same time

"Why?! I was explaining the plan but nobody was listening! Now you know why! And why didn't you listen to me?!" Meowth blared angrily, really really angrily.

"You know it wasn't really my fault. Jessie distracted me!" James stated

"So it was Jessie's fault that YOU didn't listen to me? How come?!" Meowth asked still mad

"Yeah it was her fault. I listened to you then...

 _ **Flashback (just some minutes ago)**_

Meowth told Jessie and James to come to him and listen. Then Meowth closed his eyes to imagine his plan in his head while explaining the plan to them. At that time Jessie sneaked back to the edge of the balloon to stare at Ash and Serena from above  
"James, look you have to see this!" Jessie told James who was listening to Meowth closely.  
After hearing her, James turned around and said:"Jessie come back here, we have to hear his plan if we want to catch Pikachu."  
"No WE have to see this!" Jessie demanded, pointing down to the little scene

 _'Oh Arceus what should I do? If I go to Jessie and do what she wants I'll have to bear Meowth's wrath. But if ditch her and stay here to hear his plan then I'll have to bear JESSIE'S wrath! Ok I better do what she wants from me. I mean nobody survives Jessie's wrath.'_ James thought  
And with that he turned around to see Jessie swaying like crazy and fangirling as if there was no tomorrow. This caused James to gulp

"Ok" James responded hesitantly walking towards Jessie.  
When he was just centimeters away from her, Jessie turned around grabbed him and pulled him over for a really really tight hug.

"James that is so adorable! Can't you see it? I think they would make a perfect couple. I wonder when they'll marry. Will I be invited? Who cares I'll just sneak in 'cause they're too cute! ..." Jessie fangirled to a large extent while crushing James, literally.

"JJJe-s-s-ssi-ee-e ccc-aaa-n-nn'ttete bb-b-r-re-a-th-e" Was the only thing James was able to say

"Huh?... I know right?! What they're doing is sooooo breath-taking. I lose my breath too. If it stays like this I'll lose consciousness. But I can't look away, too kawaiiiiiiiiiii! Don't you think so James?" Jesse again

She didn't get a response from him because he LOST HIS consciousness and not her due to her Arceus destroying hug.

"Huh? James?... Did you fall asleep?! You can't sleep right now! You have to watch them with me!" Jessie yelled at him while she shook him vigorously " James! _ **Wake up! You need to see THIS with ME!"**_

James was unconscious but his instincts were still active. So his instinct told him to wake up or otherwise he won't see the sun rise again.  
James eyes shot open, suddenly. He forget what happened to him but the moment he realized what was going on, he remembered everything and was about to lose consciousness again but his surviving instinct told him not to. So he trusted his instincts and tried to stay awake this time. It was hard at first but it got quite easy when he remembered her full wrath, not wanting to experience it.

"Oh James you're finally awake now! Good now we can watch those two, together!" Jessie exclaimed happily, turning his head with her hand to the direction the 'twerps' are. James just gulped hard again. The two of them watched the little scene for some seconds until Jessie decided so snuggle into James' arm. She watched it while she held his arm with her arms and her face nuzzling into it. This made James feel uncomfortable as he tried to escape her bloodstream stopping grip but she was just too strong. James decided to let it be and just bear it.

"... So that was the plan, everybody understood it?" Meowth asked

 _ **Present time**_

"... Oh man, James, you have my condolence. I didn't knew that you had to bear with Jessie. I pity you. Anyway, I guess I have to leave her out, this time. She would just ruin the plan. And the plan also needs just two men. So do I have your full attention now?" Meowth asked just to make sure

"Right!" James saluted

"Good, now listen! First, we descend a bit then we'll surprise them by using this little thing" Meowth started explaining, then he held up a small gray cube with an hole on each of its side.

"What is that?" James asked

"You should actually know it but who cares. That little thing is just a smoke bomb. "

"And how are we supposed to catch Pikachu with a smoke bomb?" James inquired

"That's step two. After step one, one of us throws the smoke bomb and then the other one will climb down and steal Pikachu. They would be so shocked that they can't even realize what's going on. And when they realize what's going on, we'll be long gone." Meowth finished explaining

"Sounds easy. Who will stay here and throw the smoke bomb?" James asked

"That is an easy par so I think that you're capable of doing that." Meowth said

"Ok then let's start" James exclaimed, not noticing Meowth's slight insult

 **Back to the main event**

Ash and Serena were standing hands connected. Their surroundings were beautiful but they didn't even notice them because something else or better said someone else is attracting their attention. Serena got Ash's full attention and Ash got Serena's complete attention. So right now, they're standing there in their embrace for some minutes. But for them it felt like an eternity. The time stopped for them. They were both staring into each other's eyes and kept staring in silence, enjoying every second. But then Ash broke the silence.

"Serena your eyes are so beautiful. The blue is so ... indescribable. It isn't like the sky nor the ocean, I've never seen some other blue like the one of your eyes before. I can't stop staring at them. They're so special just like the rest of you. Your honey blonde hair which is always looking perfectly, your kindness you're always nice to everyone; your bravery, determination and courage; you never gave up, not even when you lost your first showcase, you just continued and now you're as determined as I am or much more; just all of you is just perfect. You're cute, beautiful and lovely. And your willingness to help astounds me, you are always willing to help somebody, even if you don't even know him or if it means risking your own life, you never let someone down. All of your character traits are so flawless, just like yourself. Even your constant blushing. I didn't even know that blushing is a sign but I saw your blush, all the time. You're so cute when you blush. Your pink blush or your red blush both are just so adorable. Every time I look into your eyes, I see a determined, brave, courageous, beautiful, cute and most of all a perfect girl." Ash half whispered to Serena, never breaking eye contact once, without thinking what he was supposed to say, just saying what he was feeling.

Tears began welling up in her eyes, making her eyes glimmer lovely. Even a blush could be seen on her face. But it wasn't a tomato red one. She wasn't kinda embarrassed about what he said about her. So there's no reason to blush full red. She had just a pink mild blush on her cheeks.  
Her heart skipped a beat and her heart is pounding like mad. It was beating so fast so that Ash could almost hear it.

"Oh Ash, you're the most special person I ever met. You're the bravest person I met, the most kind, most caring, most encouraging, cutest and much more. You're the most perfect person in the world. I just crave to see your brown, hazel, caramel caring eyes. They're just so magnificent. I can't stop staring into them. Or your cute childish behavior. But most of all, your endless kindness. The first time I met you, was the first time I got to know your kindness. And even years later I recognize your pure kindness from before. I admire your bravery. You always risk your own life when others are in danger, without thinking only once about your own safety. Your character strengths are bravery, willingness to help anybody, your cuteness, strength even your denseness. I really love all of these things. Because that makes you to the Ash I know. The Ash I've known since summer camp back in Kanto. The Ash who always encourages me, gives strength to me and helps me when I need it the most, believes in me, never doubting me once; never judges people by their appearance. And the Ash who said ' don't give up until it's over ' to me when we were younger. I kept that phrase in good memory, never forgetting or disbelieving your words. " Serena told him, a tear rolling down her cheek. Ash reacted immediately after he saw a tear on her cheek. He slowly inched closer and closer.

"Serena why are you crying? Did I make you cry?" Ash asked completely unaware of the fact that these weren't tears of sadness.  
Ash's right hand let loose of her left hand and slowly moved up to her face and wiped the single tear with his thumb.

"Ash, these aren't tears of sadness. These are tears of joy. I'm happy that you think that way of me. Your words were so marvelous. It is so wonderful to hear these things from you. Thank you, Ash" Serena answered him, chuckling slightly and her smile growing bigger. More tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. I just said what I thought." Ash said making Serena cry for joy. Hot tears were streaming down Serena's face, as she let go of Ash's hand and tackled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his upper body and crying in his shoulder lightly.  
Ash was shocked at first, he was leaning back slightly and his arms were spread out around Serena, deciding on hug her back or not. So, Ash was standing there, a crying Serena clinging to him, his arms were ready to hug her back, his arms around Serena, without touching her and his palms facing her back ready to caress her back soothingly. But Ash shook the shock off quickly. Instinctively, Ash wrapped his arms around Serena and his hand stroked her back soothingly.

"Serena, stop crying. Please. Tears don't suit you as much as your beautiful smile does. So please stop so that I can see your beautiful smile again." Ash told Serena, causing her to lift her head from his shoulder to look back at him. Tears were rolling down her face as she slowly stopped crying, turning it into a light sob.

"But Ash, I am smiling." Serena said, showing him her beautiful, beatific and bewitching smile, as a last tear made its way down from her eye down to her chin, resting on the underneath for seconds, before falling down onto the ground.

Ash was at a loss for words, the moment he saw Serena's face. Her hair was swaying lightly to the side due to the mild breeze, a mild red pink blush could be seen on her cheeks, but most of all her sapphire, ocean, sky, cerulean magnificent and indescribable blue eyes. They were glimmering like the ocean's surface at sunset. The ocean itself is blue but at sunset, something beautiful and so magical happens which can be only created by mother nature. The surface begins to gleam, the sun hovering above the horizon colors the surface gold and the most beautiful feature is that the ocean's surface itself is never waveless. This makes the shimmering effect much more beautiful. Just as Serena's gleaming eyes in front of Ash, shining so brightly as the sun itself. Her glorious blue eyes, creating a new blue shade which never existed before. Her charming, beaming and warm-hearted smile.

Ash stopped caressing her back, the moment he saw Serena's beaming smile again. He just simply stared at her with an opened mouth, stunned by her perfection of beauty. As he stared at her, he absentmindedly moved his hands from her back down to her waist, placing respectively one hand on each of her sides, tickling her ever so slightly that makes her giggle quietly.

"You know Serena, your laugh, no matter whether your small giggle or your cute laugh, always makes my heart jumpy which causes me to smile whenever I see it." Ash told her, scratching under his nose.

"And Ash, I always thought that your little nose scratching habit is kinda cute." Serena said, giggling again.

She moved her hands from his upper body to his neck. She let go of his upper body before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him, her chest touching his and their faces only inches away from each other.  
They enjoyed this moment much more, feeling each other's body heat. Serena wasn't the only one whose heart skipped a beat. As Ash felt Serena's body heat, his heart skipped a bit.

Millions of Butterfrees were flying and swirling around inside of their stomachs. Ash felt this sensation for the first time. He couldn't describe this feeling, the feeling was somehow familiar but at the same time unfamiliar. It felt like as if he was in the middle of a final for the league, his heart pumping blood through his whole body, blood rushing with an incredible speed through his veins and as focused as never before but at the same time he felt relaxed, something that would never happen in a battle; he was at a loss for words, occasionally, he always knows what to say and to do in a battle; warm , he may sweat in a match but that warm couldn't be compared to the 'warmth' he was feeling, it wasn't uncomfortable but rather comfortable, it didn't make him sweat, it made him feel warm; he was as focused as never before but he wasn't thinking about battle strategies or tactics, he was thinking solely about Serena; and most of all, he was happy, he was constantly happy without any other negative emotion, no doubts, regrets, disgust, he was just happy, happy as never before. No battle, title or any other price could make him feel this happy.  
Whereby Serena felt a different and same sensation. Trillions of Vivillions were swirling and flying around in her whole body, making her legs wobbly and turning them into jelly. Due to her jelly legs, Serena had to lean more on Ash, creating more body contact. She looked then up at him and whispered, "Sorry Ash, my legs are like jelly". Thereupon, Ash whispered back her, "I don't mind, Serena. Actually, I kind of like it".  
Serena was literally clinging on him with a pounding heart. Although her blood was rushing through her whole body carrying adrenaline, she felt her eyes falling slowly. With half opened eyes, she moved closer and closer to Ash's face. Ash's right hand moved from her waist slowly to her face. He caressed her cheek softly and began to close his eyes slowly and leaned slowly down towards Serena.  
Both of them were moving slowly to each other with closing eyes and no second thoughts or any thoughts on their mind. They didn't thought about anything in this moment, they just let them lead by their instincts. Ash tilted his head slowly to the right and Serena to the left. They were so close to each other so that their noses brushed one another. They could feel the other's breath, warmth and feelings. Their eyes were almost shut. Ash could only see the faint shimmer of her blue eyes, and Serena was able to see only the small fire of love and other emotions in his hazel eyes.  
Their lips were only centimeters away from each other and they were moving closer and closer to one another with each passing second.

But suddenly, a small gray cube with little bolts and a hole on each of its side fell was fell from the sky and landed next to Serena. The cube exploded only seconds after it made contact with the ground. The small explosion effect with a following smoke startled Serena. She shrieked and jumped backwards, unaware of the fact that she was standing near the cliff due to her shock and smoke. She fell backwards down the cliff and screamed, "Aaaassssshhhhh!" .  
The moment Ash heard Serena scream, was the moment he knew she fell down. So he jumped down trying to catch Serena within the fall. Once he jumped down and out of the smoke, he caught immediately sight of Serena. He dove down and caught Serena in his arms. She was too frightened to realize that Ash jumped after her. After catching Serena, Ash grabbed one of his Pokémon and released Talonflame. In an instant, he grabbed one of his legs with his left arm while he held Serena with his right arm. Talonflame tried his best to fly back to the group again but two persons were just too much for him so they were falling and gliding down. Neither they didn't fall straight down nor glided slowly controlled down. Talonflame just decreased their falling speed but had no control about the direction where they were flying to.

As they were falling/gliding down, they had no other choice than flying directly through the dense and thick tree crowns. Ash tried his best to protect Serena from the coming injuries caused by the treetops, he protected her whole front including her head and face. Serena pressed her face against Ash's chest and screamed the whole time and cried into his chest, as he held her close to him with his right arm and she had her arms wrapped around his whole upper body. But unfortunately, Ash couldn't protect her whole body. He couldn't turn around so that his back is facing their fall direction so Serena's back was facing the treetops. Her back, legs and arms were exposed. Fortunately, Ash, knowing that Serena was clinging onto him, moved his right arm from her back to her head and pressed her closer to his chest so that the back of her head was protected. Before they made contact with the tree crowns, Ash stroked Serena's back of her head soothingly and said, "Nah nah, everything will be fine. Just don't cry. A smile still suits you better"  
And with that, he closed his eyes and both of them felt the leaves scraping and grazing them, the branches scratching and injuring them and ripping parts of their clothes. Serena's back was hit hardest. The branches were merciless. They first ripped the clothes on her back, then they cut through her flesh, leaving scratches, deep ones or just small cuts but both of them were painful for Serena. She screamed in pain as she felt the pain. Her legs weren't any luckier, the branches cut through her stockings leaving bleeding cuts on her legs, her thighs had bruises and cuts since they were exposed and hadn't any protection. Her arms weren't really harmed since she had them around Ash's upper body. They had a few just small cuts.  
On the other hand, Ash's back wasn't as injured as Serena's, but his face was completely exposed. The branches, even the little twigs didn't show any mercy, as they cut, grazed and punched Ash's face. Ash suffered a lot of pain but he held the tears back and didn't screamed because he had to stay strong, strong for Serena. If he had screamed now, Serena would be seized with panic.  
Their fall through the treetops only lasted some seconds but these few seconds were painful for all of them. Even Talonflame, it had no protection so he was hit hardest. It had to fly directly through the treetop getting hit by branches. During these few seconds, their bodies were injured much, clothes were damaged, Serena's hat got lost and a little precious thing of her loosed and got stuck at a branch.

Their landing was rather rough. Talonflame couldn't see the ground while they were flying through the tree crown. So he couldn't try to use his last bit of strength to land more smoothly.

Before they touched the ground, Ash let go of Talonflame and tightly held Serena in his arms as they were about to touch the ground. He turned around so that his back was facing the ground, and said, "Don't worry Serena I'll protect you."  
Then they landed. Immediately, Ash fell on his back and skidded some meters on his back, ensuring that Serena doesn't have to suffer more pain.

Serena opened her eyes as she couldn't feel the wind and the constant hits of the branches. When she opened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing before her eyes. Serena was laying on Ash who was unconscious. She saw all the injuries he got, cuts bruises and much more. The blonde girl stared at the raven haired boy under her until she couldn't hold it back anymore. She cried into his chest, tears streaming down her face onto his chest. But these weren't tears of joy, this time. The rookie performer couldn't stop crying. She completely forgot her surroundings and their situation but not Ash's state.

Meanwhile, Talonflame awoke after he fainted minutes ago. He looked around dizzily before he could see clearly the threat. Without thinking Talonflame used his last reserves of energy he had, to dash in front of Serena. A poison jab attack hit Talonflame which caused him to faint.

Having heard the sound behind her, Serena turned around to see a swarm of angry Beedrills surrounding them. Serena trembled in every limb, as she awoke to the danger.  
She counted 1.. 2 .. 3.. 4... , there were at least 10 Beedrills she assumed.  
At first she didn't know what to do. But the moment she remembered Ash's current state, she immediately knew what she was supposed to do. She had to safe Ash no matter what. So she grabbed two of her pokéballs and released Braixen and Pancham.

"Pancham, use Stone Edge!" "And Braixen, Fire Blast!" Serena commanded

They hit and defeated some of the Beedrills but Serena had a hard time attacking, counter and protecting Ash. It was really hard. She tried her best to defend everything she loves but the more she defeated Beedrills the more came to support their swarm.

Suddenly, a large number of Beedrills used pin missile and hit Pancham. Thereupon, Pancham fainted, leaving Braixen alone.  
Braixen tried everything she could do to protect her trainer/friend Serena and Serena's friend/crush, But fighting off a swarm of angry Beedrill is a really hard task, let alone trying it alone.  
Braixen was just about to faint but suddenly a blue beam appeared from one of Ash's pokéballs, indicating one of his pokémon released himself.

The Beedrills stopped attacking them and just looked at the blue beam. Slowly, the beam began taking shape and it turned out that it was Frogadier. Braixen and Serena stared at him for a while after they turned their attention to his trainer who was still lying unconscious by Serena. By now, Serena got up from Ash and placed his head on her lap while she took of his hat which surprisingly, was still on his head, and ran her hand through his raven colored hair. Even though she was playing with his hair, she was still focused on the fight.

Frogadier helped Braixen as much as he could but the number of Beedrills increased with each fainting Beedrill. Serena tried to think of a strategy to win but she was too much in panic. But then she remembered that they had to win this. Thereupon, an idea popped into her mind. She took all of Ash's pokéballs and released his pokémon. At first, they looked rather confused why Serena released them instead of their trainer but after some seconds, they realized what was happening. They saw their unconscious trainer lying on Serena's lap, Talonflame who fainted, the swarm of Beedrills and then their friends fighting against the swarm with everything they had.

In an instant, everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Hawlucha rushed to Frogadier's and Braixen's side to help them at the front. Noibat stayed close Ash and Serena, and parried some attacks off and countered with his supersonic. First, everything seemed to be OK but the more they fought the more they grew tired. Even with Hawlucha's, Noibat's and Braixen's type advantage, they couldn't defeat them. Hawlucha didn't know any flying type attack, so does Noibat, and Braixen is too tired to fight. And Frogadier tried his best to protect his friends and family. He used cut combined with his incredible speed to block attacks directed at his friends. But there were just too many of them.

Serena could just watch everything in fear, as things got worse. She looked down at Ash and tried to wake him up.

"Ash! Please Ash! Wake up!" Serena said, as she shook him slightly. tears began to well up again and she continued trying to wake him up.

"Ash! Please!" Serena closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, tears were falling down onto Ash's face.

"I can't do it without you" She whispered with still closed eyes.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and instantly felt the pain coming back to him. But he ignored it when he saw Serena crying above him. His senses were still not completely recovered. So he only saw Serena crying. He slowly moved his right arm up to Serena's face and softly pulled at her arm. This caught Serena off guard and she stopped crying and opened her eyes.

"Serena why are you crying? I already told you. A smile really suits you better" Ash stated again, trying to chuckle but it turned into coughing.

"Ash, are you all right?" Serena asked

"Yeah, it is nothing." Ash answered trying to not worry her more than she was

"Stop lying! You are really injured! We need to get to the next pokémon center"

"Nah, it is nothing I had worse ones" Ash said

"Nothing?! It is nothing?! Your face is pretty bad scratched and bruised, your back probably much worse than your face and ... and I-I thought that..." Serena scolded. She stopped mid-sentence and hugged Ash and completed her sentence, "... I thought that you left me alone here!". She started to cry into his shoulder again. Instantly, Ash wrapped his arms around Serena and caressed her back soothingly again.

"I promise that I will never leave you again, Serena" Ash whispered into Serena's ear

This caused Serena to stop crying. She leaned a bit back to look into Ash's eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" Serena asked, although she could already tell it just by the look of his eyes. She knew that he would never lie to her.

"Of course I mean it! I won't leave you again" Ash repeated

Suddenly a small explosion interrupted their moment caused by the Beedrill. immediately, Ash turned his attention to the direction of the explosion. But what he saw shocked him. All of his pokémon except Pikachu fought for all of their lives. They were tired and injured, yet they didn't gave up.

Ash didn't ask what happened but tried to stand up. The moment he moved his body, he felt an incredibly big amount of pain coming from his back. He grimaced but didn't stop.

"Ash what are you doing?! Your back is in a pretty bad condition, right now."

"I know but I can't just sit here and watch all of our friends fighting for our lives." Ash explained

Knowing that she couldn't stop him, she helped him to stand up. She took his left arm and put it around her shoulder while she wrapped her right arm around his back, trying her best to not touch the injured spots, successfully. Noibat flew against Ash's chest, happily, as it saw its trainer standing again.

"Hey Noibat, missed me?" Ash asked, stroking it with his right arm. Noibat just nuzzled deeper into his chest, as it cried tears of joy.

They slowly moved towards their pokémon, with Noibat hovering above their heads, until they stood behind them. Their pokémon turned their attention to the raven haired boy, shortly, telling him that they obey him.

Having understood it, Ash began to give them commands and created a strategy to counter some attacks. At first, everything went well but Ash knew that they couldn't do that all day. His pokémon were already tired and injured. So he desperately thought for a solution.

Suddenly, a Beedrill dashed towards Braixen who was already occupied with another Beedrill so she didn't see the threat coming until it was too late. She closed her eyes and waited for the hit. But the hit never came.  
She opened her eyes to see Frogadier blocking the Poison Jab with his cut. But apparently, this draw the attention of some other Beedrill to him. More Beedrills used Poison Jab, trying to overpower him. More and more came. Frogadier struggled to block the attacks, more and more. Braixen tried to draw the attention back to her by attacking the Beedrill who wanted to overpower Frogadier. But it was no use. The more she defeated the more came. Frogadier was on the verge of fainting, until ...

"Frogadier don't give up! You can do it!" Ash encouraged him

"Yeah, Ash is right, Frogadier!" Serena yelled

"Come on Froggy! I know you can do it!" Braixen shouted

Frogadier closed his eyes and thought ' _I have to win this! I need to protect Ash, Serena, Talonflame, Noibat, Pancham, Hawlucha and of course Foxy!'_  
Suddenly, he felt stronger and stronger, he felt his energy returning to him until he was engulfed in a blue light. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing, even the Beedrills, and watched. They saw a bright blue light shaped like Frogadier. But slowly it changed its shape and the figure became taller.

"Is this.." Ash said astounded

"... an evolution?" Serena completed Ash's phrase

Finally, the bright blue light disappeared and there where Frogadier stood, a new pokémon was standing there. The pokémon looked much like Frogadier but it was taller and had a scarf which is actually his tongue.

Ash took his new pokédex out and scanned it

"Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja's swift movements confound its opponents, and it can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars."

"Wow it is a Greninja now. All right! Now we can do this." Ash exclaimed  
"Water Shuriken!" He commanded

Having heard his command, Greninja used Water Shuriken and threw lots of Shurikens towards the Beedrills.

Ash gave Greninja commands who obeyed him. Greninja defeated easily a lot of Beedrills, giving his friends some time to recover.

"Wow Greninja is so strong and fast." Serena stated, astounded

"Yeah, he really is." Ash answered

Braixen just stared at him, completely astounded, thinking the same lines Ash and Serena thought.

Greninja could do that the whole day if he had to. He was at a complete different level, now. He was already before on a different level but the Beedrills evened it out with their number. But now, they were totally inferior.

Not too long after Greninja's evolution, the swarm of Beedrills realized said things and retreated.

Everybody plopped down and sighed with relief. Ash and Serena leaned on each other. Greninja held Braixen in his arms, as he walked over to Ash and Serena. Hawlucha carried Pancham over to them and Noibat flew to Talonflame who was next to Ash and Serena.

"Man that was intense! Everybody good job! Ash exclaimed. He grabbed his pokéball and recalled Talonflame.

"Talonflame, you did a great job! Have a nice rest" Ash praised his pokémon who was in his pokéball  
"Of course all of you did a great job! I don't know what could have happen if all of you hadn't been there"

The pokémon scratched the back of their heads, embarrassed

"Come on guys no need to be embarrassed! You really deserved it!" Ash told them. Thereupon, Noibat nuzzled into Ash's chest and Hawlucha, Serena and even Greninja who set Braixen down so that they could join the giant group hug.

"Guys, guys it's all right " Ash said, laughing caused by the group hug.

After a while, everybody let go, recalled all of their pokémon and they faced reality again.  
They were stuck in the middle of a dense forest and the light was dimmed by the trees. At least, it wasn't cold so that they didn't have to worry about that.

"Ok what should we do now?" Ash asked

 _ **Meanwhile at the others on the mountain**_

The smoke cleared and Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Eevee saw that Ash and Serena were gone. They didn't hear the screams of Serena since they lost their focus and coughed continuously. Even Pikachu who had good ears didn't hear it.  
As they regained all their senses, Pikachu rushed to the cliff, having sniffed his trainer's scent out. He stared down into the forest and a he shouted, " _ **Pika! Pikaaa**_ _" down_

"Pikachu what is it and where are Ash and Serena?" Bonnie asked as she saw Pikachu's actions

"Can it be? No that can't be true" Clemont wondered aloud

"What brother? What can't be true?" Bonnie asked

"It's about Ash and Serena" Clemont answered

"What about them? ..." Bonnie asked but then realization struck her  
"Do you think that they fell off the cliff?"

"Yeah, I know that it sounds unlikely but where are they then if they didn't fall down?" Clemont stated

"That can't be true. Ash has Talonfame and Hawlucha. He could have just used those two to save her." Bonnie told him

"Yes that is true but Ash isn't here that means that he fell off the cliff too. And Talonflame and Hawlucha are both flying type but Hawlucha can't really fly, he just glides and Talonflame can't carry two persons back up here. So this means that they fell into the forest below. And I think that Ash used at least Talonflame to decrease their fall. " Clemont explained

"Do you think that they are all right?" Bonnie inquired, concerned for her ' _sister_ ' and her ' _sister's crush'_

"Nah, they are fine. I mean, Ash is with Serena and Serena is with Ash. So they aren't alone. And both of them are strong. So don't worry, Bonnie" Clemont assured his little sister

"Ok if you say so. But what are we supposed to do now?"

"I think that we should head to the next pokémon center." Clemont suggested

Eevee walked up to her crush.

"Hey Pikachu, don't worry they are fine." Eevee told him assuring

"How do you know that? And how come you aren't sad about it" Pikachu inquired, feeling sad and concerned for the two of them

"I am not sad because there is no need to be sad. Ash and Serena are strong. And together, they can overcome anything

"Yeah, you're right Eevee. Thanks" Pikachu told her, feeling better. This made Eevee blush. She turned her head away from him ans said, "Come on Pikachu, We should cross this mountain as fast as possible and search for our friends."

"Yeah! So let's go!" Pikachu exclaimed, feeling the determination coming back to him.

Both of them turned to the direction where the next city lies ahead and start sprinting there.  
As they passed Clemont and Bonnie they heard familiar voices and stopped in their tracks.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double! "  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation! "  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love! "  
"To extend our reach to the stars above! "  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! "  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight! "  
"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team rocket!" Bonnie and Clemont yelled, completely surprised. All of them completely forgot about the smoke bomb, and thought about Ash and Serena instead.

"Give us Pikachu!" James ordered. Their plan didn't work because they couldn't find Pikachu too due to the smoke. Thanks to Meowth's perfect plan

"Huh? Where are the twerp and the twerpette?" He asked

"You wanna know where?" Bonnie asked, rhetorically and angry at the same time

"Yes" Meowth answered

"They fell down the cliff! And that because of you guys!" Clemont answered for Bonnie, as angry as Bonnie

"Oh OK, but Pikachu is still here. So give us Pikachu!" James ordered again

"You really think that we would give you Pikachu?" Clemont asked sarcastically

"Yeah, why not"

Clemont took all of his pokéballs and released Chespin, Bunnelby and Luxray. Bonnie woke Dedenne up. And Pikachu and Eevee looked at Team rocket in disdain, disgust and pure anger. Everybody got into a battle stance and readied themselves. Pikachu, Luxray and Dedenne charged for a thunderbolt or in Dedenne's case a thundershock, Bunnelby prepared a mud shot, Chespin pin missile and Eevee swift.

"Blast them away!" Clemont and Bonnie shouted  
All of their pokémon released their attacks. All the attacks combined and flew towards Team Rocket who braced themselves for the incoming attack since they were frightened by their pure anger.

The Attacks hit them straight in the face and send them flying.

"We're blasting off again!" James and Meowth shouted. Jessie was still in dream land and thought about the 'twerps'

"What they are doing right now, alone?" Jessie asked. Meowth and James ignored it and the three of them disappeared.

"They totally deserved that!" Bonnie stated

"Yeah indeed"

"Brother! We need to get to the next town! Ash and Serena may be waiting for us there!" Bonnie said, pushing Clemont forward

"Bonnie! There's no need to rush! They are in the forest right now. And it takes a lot longer to get to the next town going through the forest. So there really is no reason to rush." Clemont explained

"Ok." Bonnie simply answered, feeling slightly depressed since she would have to wait much longer to see her friends and her 'success' again.

And with that Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Eevee continued their way to the next town without Ash and Serena, hoping that they make it to the next town too.

 _ **Back down in the forest**_

"Ok what should we do now?" Ash asked

"I think that we should head to the next town and hope that they did the same." Serena suggested

"Ok, sounds good. Any idea how to get out of here?" Ash inquired

"Yeah, my tablet should know the way." Serena opened her bag pack and grabbed her Tablet. She put her bag down and turned the Tablet on.

"Let me see... We should go a few hundred meters in that direction. There should be a path. But the walk to the next town lasts at least a day. "

"Oh man! Another day?! I wonder who caused the explosion." Ash said

"I probably know who." Serena said, having some suspicions

"And who?

"You know them. It was Team Rocket." Serena told him

"Team Rocket?! Wait Pikachu is still up there did they steal him?" Ash asked concerned

"Don't worry Clemont and Bonnie are there to protect him. And you know Team Rocket, they were never successful in stealing Pikachu." Serena reassured him

"Yeah, you're right"  
"Hey Serena, where is your hat?" Ash inquired

"Huh?" Serena touched her head and found nothing but hair.  
"I think I lost it when were falling down." She stood up and looked around

The moment she turned her back to Ash, he saw all the injuries she had gotten

"Serena what happened to your back? Are you OK?" Ash asked concerned about her well being

"Huh?" Serena tried to look at her back but failed, of course.

"How can you still walk around with these injuries?"

"I don't know. I don't feel any pain, right now. It only hurt when I woke up. But what about you? Your face is totally scratched up."

"I know but your injuries are far worse than mine. We should get to the next pokémon center as soon as possible."

"But the next pokémon center is a day walk from here and I still need to find my hat." Serena slightly whined

"Come on Serena, you're far more important than your hat. So your well being comes first. And you could always buy a new one but there'll always be only one Serena. And if you really need a hat, you could wear mine" Ash remarked, as he walked up to Serena, pain still stinging with each step he takes. But he could stand that pain if it was Serena. He took his cap with his right and softly placed it onto Serena's head. After that, he took a step back and examined her

"I think it looks really cute." Ash stated, making Serena blush, a lot.

"Thanks, Ash" Serena said shyly, while she pressed her hands against her cheeks to hide her blush.

"Nah, you don't have to thank me. I just said the truth." Ash remarked while he scratched under his his nose with his index finger.

"Oh Ash, please stop you're making me blush even more" Serena told him, mentally cursing herself for telling him to stop.

"OK as you wish. Back to the situation we're in, right now. The next pokémon center is a day walk away from here. I am not a doctor but I do know that we need to clean your injuries as soon as possible. Is there any stream or river... Wait! There was a lake somewhere here. Where is it?" Ash said

"A lake? How do you know that here's a lake?" Serena inquired

"I saw it when we were standing at the cliff and … you know" Ash explained, remembering the beautiful view and of course the beautiful Serena in front of him. He also blushed a bit remembering what he and Serena were doing, feeling actually for the first time embarrassed because of a girl. Said girl blushed even more, remembering their actions

"Wait let me see... A lake... Ah found it! The name of it is..." Serena's jaw dropped when she read the name of the lake

"What is it Serena? What's the name of it?" Ash asked, as walked look onto the display of her Tablet.

"The name is _**'Lac d'amour'**_ " Serena read the name out. And began reading further, "The water is one of the cleanest in Kalos. The water temperature always is around 20°C, and at night, the beautiful, peaceful atmosphere turns into a romantic one. Fireflies swirl around the lake, creating a beautiful yet romantic atmosphere. According to some travelers, Xerneas tends to appear, rarely at the lake.  
This lake combined with the atmosphere turns this place into a perfect travel destination for couples." Serena's mind began fantasizing about her and Ash, alone at the lake. When she read the 'romantic part' of the description. She fangirled innerly as if she was going to marry Ash.  
Serena squealed as well.

Ash's mind also thought about Serena when he heard of the 'couple' thing but he decided to ignore it, for now.

"Sounds perfect! Then shall we go?"Ash asked. "How do we get there?"

"There are several paths leading towards the lake, making it easier for couples to get there." Serena read out, absentmindedly, still fantasizing.

"This path over there" Ash asked as he pointed to the small path a few trees away from them. Serena just nodded, thereupon.  
"So let's go!" Ash exclaimed, feeling all fired up and eager to visit the lake and completely forgetting about his paining back.

Ash's outcry brought Serena from dreamland back to reality. She immediately shut her pink table and looked down towards her bag.  
Ash was already a bit ahead and waited there for Serena.  
Serena was looking down. She just stared down for some seconds before she realized something.  
Ash wondered why Serena needed so long to get ready, so he looked back to Serena and saw that she was looking sad.

"Serena what happened? Are you all right?" Ash asked, feeling that something bad happened

Serena looked up and stared into his eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "Ash, I lost the ribbon"

* * *

 _ **hey everyone** ! **How's the chapter? Tell me! This chapter is probably my longest chapter I'll ever write, over 9k words. Man that was a hell of work. So please be so kind to leave a comment**_

 _ **This is Satosere1234 signing out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey it's me again! I finished chapter 7 as promised!  
And again the chapter intro ritual: Thanks for 4.5k views! Guys I never even dreamed of it! Thanks to all of you especially the follower and favourit _er?_

Here is chapter 7, hope you'll enjoy it

* * *

"Ash, I lost the ribbon"

...

Last time, our little heroes and heroines got separated due to an unexpected meeting with Team Rocket. Ash and Serena fell down the cliff, and landed _'safely'_ in the forest below. While Bonnie and Clemont stayed on the cliff and defeated Team Rocket.  
Clemont and Bonnie had no other choice than going to the next town and wait at the pokémon center for them. But Ash and Serena had to take care of their wounds first so they decided to visit a small lake near them.

"Huh?" was the only thing Ash could say. He looked at Serena as she began to cry. He knew that these weren't tears of joy nor tears caused by physical pain.  
He knew that those were tears caused by sadness. And she was sad because she lost _'the'_ ribbon. That's all Ash knew, at that moment. But he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

 _'What should I do?'_ Ash thought, completely unaware of what to do. He was unaware of that but he slowly moved closer to Serena who covered her eyes with her hands and kneeled, completely devastated.  
 _'Should I just tell her that i can just buy her a new one?' ' No I can't do that. I know how much it means to Serena. I can't just buy her a new one. It is like Braixen and her broken twig.'  
_ With each step Ash took towards Serena, his mind became clearer and clearer. He began to comprehend the complete situation and he knew what to do, first.

He picked up his pace a bit so that he was standing in front of Serena within seconds. Serena didn't notice Ash's approach and continued staying in that state. Ash took off his gloves and, slowly, he reached out his right hand towards Serena's face. When Ash's cold hand made contact with Serena's by hot tears wetted cheek, Serena stopped her uncontrollable sobbing which turned into a light one but still covered her eyes with her hands.  
Ash took that as a good sign and decided to just follow his instincts. he reached out his left hand and moved towards Serena's hand. He did with his right hand the same. He gently grabbed them around the fingers and slowly put them down. Serena cautiously opened her eyes and looked at Ash to see his expression. He smiled. Of course, he didn't smile because he was happy but knew that he had to do it for Serena. As much as he wanted to frown, he just couldn't do it. This was a really sensitive situation. A wrong move could make things worse. And he had to smile in order that Serena didn't think that he was angry or sad too.  
He had to smile so that he could say "It's okay, Serena. Don't cry".

Serena looked into his hazel eyes and began to sob even more when she remembered the moment when she looked into his brown eyes as he gave her the ribbon, back in the old days in coumarine city, under the pledging tree.  
"But Ash, I lost the ribbon you gave me. It's all my fault. It can't be ok. And you are probably mad because I lost it. Isn't it so?" Serena closed her eyes again, unable to bear the situation.  
Ash let go of Serena's hands. Immediately, Serena noticed the loss feeling cold hands on her warm hands. In an instant she thought about the reasons of that. Serena expected to see an angry Ash, a mad face or worst case an angry and disappointed Ash who goes away from her, if she opens her eyes.

Her heart ached when she thought about that. Fearing it might happen, Serena just couldn't open her eyes. But at the same time she had faith in Ash.  
So she opened her eyes. At first, she didn't understand a thing anymore. She was so shocked. What she saw was the complete opposite of her expectations. Even if she had some faith in Ash, she'd never expected him to do that. In front of her was standing an Ash Ketchum with a genuine smile who was reaching out his right arm to her. Slowly, Serena reached out to his hand with her left right hand. She grabbed it and Ash pulled. On purpose, Ash pulled strongly which caused Serena to end up leaning on him. Serena's right hand locked with Ash's right between their bodies, back of their hands touching each other's chest where their hearts lies beneath. Serena stared down at their intertwined fingers. She stopped sobbing and the last few tears rolled down her face. She looked up at Ash's face and she could feel the racing of her own heart which was caused by the big amount of stress, turning into a rhythmic steady but still strong heartbeat. But at the same time she could feel Ash's heartbeat. Ash's was strong, rhythmic and most of all calm. Somehow, Serena felt like as if their hearts were beating in sync. Normally, you can't just tell by feeling another's heartbeat if his or hers heart beats in sync with yours. But Serena could really feel it. It was like there was a special connection between them. Once knowing that, Serena didn't feel heavy-hearted anymore. She became calmer. Suddenly, a familiar feeling occurred. At first, she didn't know why this feeling, caused by this situation, felt so familiar but then, an image of a younger Ash appeared in her mind. The image lingered in her mind only for a second but that didn't prevent her from remembering. The image showed a younger version of Ash Ketchum. His hair was still the same dense raven black mess he's having right now. He wore an undershirt which was red and yellow. Both colors illustrated a pokeball altogether. His short jeans were rolled up above his knees and he wore orange-red shoes. The Ash on the picture reached out his hand towards the viewer with the same genuine smile he was wearing right now.  
Serena lightly rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Still the same Ash" Serena mumbled, making it impossible for Ash to hear it.

Ash moved his left arm which was just hanging besides him, towards Serena's back. He started caressing her back again. He turned his head so that his mouth was just inches away from her left ear.  
"It is okay, Serena. I'm not angry at you nor disappointed. And it is not your fault for losing the ribbon it is no one's fault. And besides that, there is no reason for me to be angry at you just because of the ribbon. I'm more glad that your heart is still beating. This is all what matters right now. I could get you anytime a new ribbon. I know that it can't replace the old one but it doesn't have to. All you need is your memory. The ribbon is the memento of our time in Coumarine city, right?", Serena nodded which Ash took as a sign to continue. "If it really is an important memory you won't need any memento. And aside of that, you are much more important that that ribbon. The ribbon is just a memento for a memory. But you're the person with whom I made the memory. Without the ribbon there would be still the memory of our time in Coumarine City but without you there wouldn't. We are responsible for our memories not some ribbon I gave you!", Ash lightly pushed her a bit back so that he could face her.  
"So Serena, do you want to make a lot more good memories?"

Serena got glassy eyes again and she nodded while saying, "Yes!"

Ash let go of Serena and fist pumped the and said, "Then let's get to Lac... lac ummm... What was the name again?" His Air fist pumping changed into a cheek scratching

"The name was Lac d'Amour" Serena said while giggling. She felt so much better compared to her a few minutes ago. You could say that she was happy even though she lost her precious ribbon.

 _'It was just like when I was lost in a forest back in professor Oak's summer camp. He always makes me feel much better when I need it. I guess some things never change, no matter how much time has passed or how much happened. Let's create more precious memories!'_ Serena thought, feeling slightly nostalgic.

Having thought about that, Serena said, "Yeah let's go! The others are waiting for us".

 _ **And with that, the two of them decided to visit Lac d'amour.**_

 _ **Back to the other half of our favorite little heroes**_

Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Eevee were, of course, worried about their friends. But they believed in them. So they decided to stop by the next pokémon center and wait there for their separated friends.  
So right now they were almost at the end of the path of the mountain. They walked a bit faster than usual, hoping that their friends would be waiting for them there.

"Hey Clemont, look! I can see the next town! Do you think that Ash and Serena are already waiting there?" Bonnie asked while admiring the view on the town. Yes that's right, she was able to see the town because of the height difference. They were still on the mountain. Of course, the mountain wasn't the biggest but the height difference was still noticeable

The answer to her question was really obvious but Clemont still had the feeling that Ash and Serena may be waiting there for them. But he had to tell his little sister what most likely will happen.  
"Yeah the view onto the town is also nice but I don't think that Ash and Serena would be already there when we'll arrive there. Remember what Serena said it takes a lot more time to get to the next town by going through the forest. But don't worry they'll be sooner there. I mean didn't start at the front of the forest. So they'll most likely arrive tomorrow." Clemont explained

Even though he explained everything he still couldn't explain why he still had the feeling that they may be already there. That feeling is also the reason why they walked faster because they couldn't wait to see their friends even if they wouldn't be there in time.

Having heard the lemon haired siblings conversation, Pikachu found a new topic to talk about with Eevee. Honestly, Pikachu ran out of stuff to talk about with Eevee. Which caused things to get awkward between those two. Of course normally, he could speak with Eevee all day but now, the situation was different. He was nervous because he didn't want to talk about weird stuff while being in this delicate situation which could cause him to appear insensitive et cetera. And he didn't want that to happen. The same could be said about Eevee.

Having found something to kill the awkward silence, Pikachu and Eevee both said, "Do you think that Ash and Serena will be there waiting for us when we arrive there?" simultaneously.  
That made things more awkward.  
 _'I should have wait a moment before blurting it out. What should I do?'_ Pikachu thought, worrying about everything meanwhile Eevee decided to just watch him. Sure, the thing what happened some moments ago was awkward but that gave Eevee the hint that Pikachu was thinking the same like Eevee when they had to endure the awkward silence.  
 _' Pikachu's probably losing sanity by searching for something to do after that. I guess I should help him a bit'_ Eevee thought while she watched Pikachu clasping his head and shaking it, probably to get some ideas.

Having decided to help him, Eevee called out to Pikachu,"Hey Pikachu"

"..." No response

Pikachu was walking a bit in front of her so that Eevee couldn't see his face. The missing response made Eevee wonder why he didn't answered. But she kind of already knew the answer. She picked up pace in order to see his face. What she saw made her ... laugh. She saw Pikachu weaving with dizzy eyes as if he was just hit by a confuse ray. He also kept mumbling, "What should i do?". Eevee tried to get him back to reality several times by calling him but that was futile. So after these attempts, Eevee couldn't decide on what method she should use on order to snap Pikachu out of his temporary mental chaos. She had several like just tackling him or using swift on him or ...  
So Eevee had a lot of _techniques_ to achieve that but one little thought didn't leave her mind even if it was as absurd as the move splash. Eevee just couldn't forget that. There was no way she could _**kiss**_ him. Eevee also knew that fact. The fact that she lacked the amount of courage to do a move as bold as her idea.  
 _'No I can't do that! There's no way I can do that! Even if i reached reached level 100! No ...'_ Eevee's inner discussion was so one-sided but while discussing that, Eevee looked subconsciously at Pikachu and glanced at his lips. His mouth was slightly open due to his mumbling. It was as tempting as a nap on her trainer's lap in the noon after practicing for a showcase. So the temptation was too irresistible for Eevee. Suddenly, Eevee felt adrenaline rushing through her whole body. Her heart began to pump in a much faster rhythm and her vision became blurry except for her view on Pikachu. She slowly leaned towards the dizzy almost fainting Pikachu in front of her. Her eyes fixed on his lips. Her eyelids almost covering her eyes, only leaving a small slit. Her cheeks, glowing completely red as if she and Pikachu switched cheeks.  
She leaned into a kiss. Inch for inch, centimeter for centimeter, millimeter for millimeter, nanometer ... ok not that precise. Then ...

Pikachu who was lost in his mental chaos, didn't notice what was going on around him. Until he could feel something soft on his . . .

cheek. His cheeks released small arcs of electricity after feeling that. The something which touched his cheek was moist and soft but most of all warm. He didn't know how to describe nor identify what touched his cheek. But one thing he did know, for sure. He liked it. Even if he didn't know what it was. He kinda no he really liked the feeling. So after Eevee's light peck onto his cheek; at first she wanted to really kiss him on the lips but then her shyness took the better half of her and she directed her kiss at his cheek; Pikachu touched the spot where Eevee pecked him. Even if the cheek kiss lasted less than a second, Pikachu was still able to exactly locate the spot. So Pikachu stood there dumbfounded with his hand on his cheek and his jaw hanging.

After some moments of regathering his thoughts, Pikachu turned towards Eevee and just asked, "Was that you?" without knowing any reason for asking her. But still, he had a weird feeling which told him to ask Eevee. Eevee looked away from Pikachu and into the forest below. She had a massive blush on her face. Literally, she was blazing which made a Blaziken's Blast Burn look like a level 1 Torchic Ember. So with that blush not even Ash could overlook it. Having seen her blazing like that Pikachu questioned her again, "Eevee?". This time, Eevee slowly turned around to face Pikachu after hearing him calling her again with an obviously suspicious tone in his voice.

She fully faced and asked, "Yes Pikachu?" in a really really timid way. Pikachu could see her blush already from the side but seeing it from the front made him blush too. Her exaggerated blush made her totally suspicious. Which led Pikachu to ask her again, " Eevee what did you do?" but this time directly. Although his question was kinda demanding, Pikachu was really nervous. Pikachu had already thought about a kiss being the deed. But Pikachu wasn't a love expert like or better unlike Brock. But for him, it felt like a short kiss on his cheek. So her massive blush was really a sign for it but he really needed to hear it from Eevee.

Eevee couldn't look Pikachu straight into the eyes while searching for the right words, "Mm .. umm..." she looked from left to right, from the ground to the sky from any where to anywhere but not into Pikachu's eyes. Seeing Eevee so fidgety made Pikachu much more nervous but he really needed to know so he asked her again but this time direct and simple, "Eevee, umm.. did .. you umm.. kiss me?". Eevee knew that this question was inevitable and decided to answer, "Y-"  
*munch* "OUCH!"

"Aww Bonnie! Why did you do that?!" Clemont asked

"Why did you held my mouth shut?!" Bonnie retorted

"I had to! I knew that if I hadn't done that, that you would have spoiled the moment, for sure!" Clemont explained rather angrily

"No I wouldn't have done something like that!"

"Ok if you wouldn't, then why did you do something immature like biting my hand!?" Clemont asked angrily again

"Because you were holding my mouth shut! I had to! I wanted to say something! I mean Eevee almost kissed Pikachu on the lips but then just pecked his cheek. Isn't this totally kawaii and romantic! " Bonnie answered again, beginning to fangirl

Clemont knew that this argument was pointless so he gave up. He looked away from Bonnie and put his hand on his forehead and sighed. While doing that, Clemont realized that two pairs of glowing red cheeks were looking at him.

"Oh hey Pikachu Eevee. Ehmm ... did you hear our conversation?"  
*nod* *nod*  
"Umm.. Sorry about tha-" Clemont tried to say but the moment he wanted to finish his sentence, Bonnie decided to take her fangirling to the next level and ask the 'couple' directly," Eevee, why didn't you kiss him on the cheeks? Why was the peck so short? And why did you that in the first place? ... " Bonnie bombarded Eevee with a tons of questions just like a journalist who found a top story.

Pikachu who listened to her questions, got quite surprised or better shocked when Bonnie asked her why she didn't kiss him on the lips. So Pikachu decided to ask her on his own. But the moment he turned around to face her, was the moment he felt a soft paw tugging at his own for a short moment. Then he saw Eevee running away from them. Pikachu had a giant question mark above his head because he didn't understand the situation right now. But then Eevee turned around and said, "Come on Pikachu! Hurry! Our trainers are waiting for us! Hurry up!" Despite her blush she looked really happy and lively. That was enough for Pikachu to comprehend the situation and to recharge his energy after the accident with Ash and Serena, and to make him happy too. So Pikachu began to chase after Eevee.

"Hey wait up! I still have tons of questions!" Bonnie shouted after them before starting to run as well

Clemont stood there smiling while mumbling to himself," I guess everybody here is now much happier even after the incident. Ash, Serena, I hope that things down there with you are as jolly as with us"

"Bro! Come on ! If you wait all day there, Ash and Serena will arrive there before we do!" Bonnie shouted maybe 100 meters in front of him

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming !" Clemont shouted back

And with that the other half of our groups of little heroes and heroines decided to continue the journey to the next town on order to meet up with Ash and Serena

* * *

So that was chapter 7 3.5k or so words. I didn't proofread it so there might be some mistakes. How was it? As always, tell me via pm or comment!

And to all authors, I am a beta-reader now! So if you need any help read my betareader profile and if everythings correct, just ask me!

This is Satosere1234 signing out!


	8. Omake

Omake

* * *

It was another perfect day in the region called Kalos. The sun was shining, the sky was almost cloudless, there was a convenient breeze, the Pokémon were peacefully living without a care in a certain forest.

There they were, our little heroes and heroines. They were resting in a calm forest just to relax once in a while. Because who doesn't want to take a small break once in a while?  
But of course Ash being Ash means that there is still training even if it is rest day. The same could be said about Serena too since she didn't want to lose in the next showcase. So the two of them were training respectively for literally the whole day.

It was almost evening so the sun was slowly ascending to the horizon in order to ascend on the other half of the mysterious world of Pokémon. The intense heat was slowly turning into a mild 20°C. The perfect day was turning into the perfect evening.

"Hey Clemont, could you please take care of everything for today? I'm really tired because of the extra training. Uwah…" Ash asked Clemont while he yawned

"Yeah sure. Have a good rest!" Clemont answered Ash

And with that Ash went away to regain his energy for the next day by sleeping.

"Oh man, no wonder why he's so sleepy. He ate three plates of spaghetti." Clemont said to nobody in particular as he collected the empty and dirty plates and realized that there were three plates at Ash's seat. Having finished collecting them, Clemont put them into a machine.  
Said machine was actually an invention of his. In fact, a really old one. He invented it even before he met Ash.

 _ **Flashback to the time before Clemont met Ash at Clemont's house located in Lumiose City**_

"Hey Clemont, could you help me out with the shop please?" Meyer asked his son, Clemont

"Of course dad. What should I do?" Clemont replied from his room which he shares with his little sister Bonnie.

"I'm currently in the kitchen doing the chores so I can't serve the customers so could you fill in for me as a cashier?" Mr. Meyer explained.  
Indeed, Clemont's father runs a small shop which sells small electronics parts or just parts for anything, that's why Clemont can invent things to his heart's content.

"Thanks Clemont, you're such a great help." Meyer praised Clemont

And with that, Clemont ran stopped his current work on Clembot. Clembot wasn't still finished. His complete body was uncovered and his legs were missing. Clemont put the wrench down and walked out of the room towards the stairs. He went downstairs and entered the shop.  
He walked towards the check stand and waited. Occasionally, a few customers entered the shop and bought some parts. While serving the cash, Clemont thought about lots of things but one thing couldn't leave his mind

' _Dad seems to be pretty busy lately. I wonder what he's doing? I mean Bonnie and I are often at the gym so I don't know how many customers usually come. Anyway, I should help dad a little more often. But how? I have to run the gym and watch over Bonnie… Ah I know! I should invent something that helps him… but what? That's it Maybe I should build a cashier robot so he doesn't have to run the shop all the time.'_  
Clemont's sudden creativity led to an excellent idea but as fast as the creativity came so quickly it also passed. The first idea of helping his father was indeed good but the second wasn't the best. Clemont realized it too after remembering a certain event in the past.

 _ **Another Flashback**_

 _It was midsummer, the sun was always shining brightly during the day which increased the temperature, as the time of a day slowly elapses, the temperature falls by a few degrees and the normal but somehow special summer evening comes into being.  
In all objectivity, it's really just something ordinary. But when you are experiencing one, it feels completely different. The color of the sky changes from mild orange mixed with a faint pink, some small clouds slowly disappearing behind the horizon and the staring at the night sky while thinking about anything. Be it something philosophic or remembering a certain thing like a forgotten promise or the memory of a time when you played with your childhood friend, and not to mention the fresh and balmy breeze which makes you feel somewhat nostalgic.  
And right now, a certain lemon-haired boy was sitting on a bench in the park of Lumiose City. His little sister was playing around with his gym Pokémon. It was the perfect summer evening. The sun was slowly disappearing at the horizon, the sky above him revealed the vastness of the universe, also known as the notorious night sky which is able to create various atmospheres, be it a romantic one up to a mysterious one, it is to mankind the greatest mystery; however, the sky above the horizon was still shining orange-like/ pinkish. The sky was clear except for some small clouds and the breeze was carrying the waft of summer and whiff of the needed freshness.  
Clemont was sitting on the bench leaned far back, while he gazed at the stars. _

" _Hmm…" Clemont hummed  
"What a day, man. I had to run the shop again. It was so hot. We didn't even have an A/C in there. That was probably the reason for the not coming of the customers. What should I do? I don't want to stand two hours behind the check stand for nothing. I mean I'm glad that I can help dad but there's no difference if there's no customer or no customer and no cashier, as it is. What should I do?"_

 _Clemont asked himself again leaned his head back by what he could only see the infinite void which is filled with an undetermined number of stars.  
He looked, prayed, searched and wished for a solution. Then another this time slightly stronger breeze passed by and instantly, Clemont found his idea. _

_The next day, it was early in the morning and Clemont finally finished his new invention whose idea he found the day before, and which started building right after finding it.  
Clemont picked his invention up and ran down the stairs and stormed into the shop. He passed by Meyer, as he was about to enter the shop. Meyer was clearly surprised when he saw Clemont so early in the morning and not to mention his new invention._

" _Umm... Morning son? What are you doing?" Meyer asked clearly shocked._

" _Morning dad! You will never guess what an idea I had yesterday! I thought of something that will help the shop's business."_

" _OH really? Then tell me what is it and what can it do." Meyer's interest was now completely piqued._

" _Now see and marvel! This is the: 'Improve the atmosphere, regulate the temperature in order to get more customers 3000'!"_

" _Wow! If Bonnie was here, she would say that you'll have to work on the names for your inventions." Meyer just had to say that. He was already acquainted with Clemont's inventions and their fate but still, he believes in his son's skills as an inventor. That's why his interest gets always piqued by one of his inventions no matter how many exploded already._

 _Clemont put his invention down onto the floor. It was a round cylinder. It wasn't really tall but it was wide. Clemont pressed on the button which was on the top of his invention.  
Then the 'Improve the atmosphere, regulate the temperature in order to get more customers 3000' was split horizontally into two parts. The lower part stayed on the ground but the upper part was rising up to Clemont's shoulder due to a small pole pushing it up, and then the upper part tilted so that it stood upright.  
After that the upper transformed. At first it grew. Then it formed into a grid of a fan. And at last, rotor blades were formed.  
The whole process took just a few seconds. The expression of Meyer was indescribable._

" _Umm… Wow? Clemont, that was a … umm nice transformation! So what can it do?" To Clemont's dad it looked like a normal fan but he didn't want to say before he actually started it because he didn't want to pulverize Clemont's pride as an inventor. So he waited._

" _Now look" And with that Clemont pressed another button which was on the back of the grid.  
Slowly, the rotor blades started to move faster and faster. After a few seconds they reached their maximum and unsurprisingly, it cooled them down just like a normal fan.  
Surprisingly, it did its job good if one considers the fact that it was built by none other than Clemont. It was rather silent for a fan._

 _He sweatdropped at seeing its function and asked Clemont: "Umm… Clemont is that all?" in the hope that it wasn't just some ordinary fan._

" _Of course not! I built in some special functions." Clemont answered proudly. He pressed another button on the back and then the rotor blades stopped moving and the grid transformed back to its original form. It tilted itself back so that it was lying horizontally on the pole. After that, small openings were created on each side of it. Half a minute later, cool air was streaming out of the openings._

 _After feeling the cool air Meyer asked Clemont: "So it's also an A/C?", feeling his faith in Clemont's inventor skills returning._

" _Yes you could say that but I prefer the name 'Improve the atmosphere, regulate the temperature in order to get more customers 3000'" Clemont said, sweat dropping._

" _And as always, your names you give your inventions are just bad." Bonnie commented._

" _Huh Bonnie when did you get here?" Meyer asked his daughter_

" _Not too long ago, I guess. I just saw how the fan transformed into an A/C. So it is basically a 2 in 1 air cooler, right?"_

" _No Bonnie it's the 'Improve the atmosphere, regulate the temperature in order to get more customers 3000' not some ordinary fan or A/C!" Clemont pouted_

' _It's just like the alarm clock he built for me, or better said just to wake me up. What was the name again? Nah, it doesn't matter' Bonnie thought._

" _And also it has a small feature." Clemont added proudly_

" _And what is this 'feature'?" Bonnie asked quite interested_

" _Now wait and see or better…" Clemont pressed the button and let his sentence end like this because he didn't want to spoil the surprise for them._

 _At first, the two of them didn't notice something different but after half a minute, something changed_

" _Something is different than before but I don't know what I just have a feeling about it." Bonnie asked, thinking really hard about it. But in the end she couldn't find the answer_

" _Yes something really feels differently now. But what is it?" Mr. Meyer got curious as well_

" _Hu hu hu. You two can't find the answer right? Do you want a hint?" Clemont asked, feeling completely superior._

" _Tell us!" Bonnie begged_

" _Okay, close your eyes." Clemont kind of demanded them.  
And with that the two of them closed their eyes.  
"Now imagine the clear and beautiful. The mysterious black/ blue the endless amount of stars and maybe but just maybe a shooting star.  
Bonnie and her dad did as he told and then they completely knew what was different._

 _For them, it was like the extraordinary ordinary summer evening. They were imagining the beautiful night sky while the 'Improve the atmosphere, regulate the temperature in order to get more customers 3000' blew out balmy breezes, occasionally. And in addition, the air that came out of the invention, was scenting different. It didn't smell artificial. But it slightly had the summer fragrance in it but of course the air which was coming out of an invention, couldn't replicate mother nature's breeze._

 _Bonnie and Meyer were so engrossed I their own summer evening so that they didn't realize that they were there for almost five minutes.  
For the first four minutes, Clemont didn't want to bring them back to the real world because which inventor didn't want to see the satisfied expression on the faces of his clients but as the fifth minute started Clemont got bored and had enough of their looks on their faces. So he tried bringing them back by saying: "Umm... guys? You can open your eyes again. You've been doing it for almost five minutes. If you stay like this any longer, you'll miss the real summer evening."_

 _But his attempt was fruitless so he shook them but they were so deep in trance so that they didn't snap back. Seeing things as they were, Clemont didn't have any other option left so he pressed another button on his invention and in an instant it transformed into a heater._

 _*sigh*_

" _Sorry guys. I know that we're in the middle of summer right now but I didn't have any other choice left." Clemont apologized in advance_

 _Slowly, the summer night feeling vanished and the summer day heat appeared. Clemont walked out of the room because he couldn't stand the heat in his blue jumpsuit._

 _The dream world of two certain people slowly faded away. After one minute they got back to reality.  
They were already sweating like crazy. _

" _Daddy why is it so hot in here?"_

" _I don't know, Bonnie. How long have we been dreaming?" Meyer asked back_

" _No too long, I guess. Probably one minute?"_

" _Hey where did your brother go?"_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

" _Man the heat got me. I am so thirsty right now. I guess I'll get something to drink." Clemont just talked to himself completely forgetting his family._

 _ **Back to Meyer and Bonnie**_

" _Daddy, we need to turn it off! Your customers are going to arrive soon!" Bonnie panicked_

" _Yeah I know" Meyer answered. He walked to the 'heater' and looked at its panel. Surprisingly, there were a lot of buttons. Meyer sweatdropped even more after seeing the ridiculous number of buttons. Not knowing where his genius of a son is and which button does what, Meyer just randomly pressed a button._

 _*click*_

 _The temperature rose again._

" _Umm… dad? Is it just me or did it get just hotter?" Bonnie asked_

" _I don't know which one the button to turn it off is. There are so many."_

" _Umm… dad? Could it be… a customer?" Bonnie asked Meyer again sweat dropping much more, partly due to the heat._

" _Oh oh, I guess we're screwed."_

" _Just press some more buttons! We don't have time to lose here!" Bonnie demanded._

 _So that's the reason why Meyer pressed all of the buttons. At that moment the customer entered the shop_

" _Hell- "_

 _*Boom*_

 _The invention exploded just as the customer greeted them._

 _A lot of smoke left the shop through the door which was opened by the customer, who by the way lies groaning on the ground._

" _lo" The end of his greeting_

 _The three of them had afros instead of their usual hair style, even Meyer, who was wearing a hat._

" _What happened?!" Clemont asked as he entered the shop. He was completely shocked. He heard a loud explosion and immediately rushed towards the shop. Three persons were lying on the ground midst destroyed distorted parts. They were covered in soot and had afros while a bit smoke left their mouth. But what shocked him the most was that the thing which caused the explosion, was his own invention.  
_

" _No way…" Clemont muttered_

" _Big bro… Back to the draw board…" Bonnie said with swirly eyes right after dropping onto the floor again._

" _Oh Clemont, what did you do this time?" Meyer asked him but Clemont didn't know how to answer, feeling ashamed_

 _The two of them just were just sitting there in silence until…_

 _*cough*_

 _The two of them looked instantly to the source of the cough. It wasn't Bonnie. She was still lying on the floor. The two of them exchanged glances and said: "Oh crap..."_

" _Dad what do we do now? There's a customer lying on the floor" Clemont asked his father as he panicked, cold sweat was running down his face as he realized that e hurt a customer_

" _What do I know?! Okay We've got to calm down first…_ _Clemont!"_

" _Yes?!"_

„ _You take care of Bonnie and I'll take care of the customer." Meyer got his composure back and found because of that the solution, but yes it was a quite simple one_

" _Understood!" And with that Clemont picked up Bonnie and left the shop._

" _So what should I do now? …I guess I'll just carry him over to the couch and wait for him to wake up" So Meyer picked the customer up and carried him over to the couch in the living room._

 _Now, he was sitting there… He didn't take a closer look at him up until now. The man was wearing a white coat with a blue shirt under it. The man had black hair was actually quite tall but surprisingly pretty light for his height. He wore really tight looking jeans and he had a pretty weird hairstyle but still one could say that he was somehow good looking. Anyway, the man looked familiar to Meyer but he couldn't find the answer._

 _Then after a while the man regained consciousness and instantly asked, "Huh?... What happened?"_

" _Ah I see you are finally awake. And here I was wondering when you'd ever wake up. Ok First things first, I really sorry for causing you trouble and injuring you. It was just an accident. And you are in the living room of my house. You were for quite a while unconscious. So I brought you here?"_

„ _Ah it's no problem. You see, it happens actually quite often to me. So it's no big deal. Let's just forget about it, ok?" While saying that the mysterious man sat up and stretched out his hand._

" _Ok!" Meyer took his hand and tightly shook it_

" _Ah! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sycamore."_

" _Nice to meet you, Mr. Sycamore. I'm Meyer"_

 _The two of them continued their little conversation. Sycamore asked some more questions about the incident and other stuff.  
So that's how Meyer and Sycamore became acquainted with each other without Clemont, who admires the famous Pokémon professor Sycamore, knowing that this was his first encounter with prof. Sycamore and secondly that his dad's friends with him since then. _

_**Back to the other flashback before Clemont met Ash at Clemont's house located in Lumiose City**_

' _Now that I think about it again, I don't think that it is a good idea. I mean, a customer got involved in the accident with my 'Improve the atmosphere, regulate the temperature in order to get more customers 3000'. So I better don't do something which involves customers for a while. But I still wonder who that customer was. I never got to see him afterwards. Anyway, back to the main problem. How can I help dad?  
So I need something which can help dad but it shouldn't help him with the shop. Then is dad doing when he's not busy with the shop?' _Clemont was still wondering about what to invent in order to help his dad.

Clemont kept thinking, 'What can I build to relieve him of a burden? What is he doing else other than watching the shop?' although the solution was actually quite simple, Clemont couldn't find it.  
But then he heard plates breaking*crack*. Instantly, Clemont rushed to the kitchen in order to see if everything's all right. He ran through the hallway right to the kitchen a d barged in and instantly asked: "Dad, are you alright?".

"Yeah Clemont, I'm fine. I just dropped some plates." Meyer replied, scratching the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed.

"And here I thought that something happened to you."

"Nah don't worry, son. That plate just slipped out of my hand while I was cleaning it."

At that moment Clemont had a sudden inspiration. It was a great yet easy idea. However, Clemont felt completely overwhelmed by his own inspiration.  
Thereupon, Clemont exclaimed: "That's it!" and ran into his inventing, leaving his father alone again.

 _ **Back to the present**_

"Ah maaannn… That is how I invented that thing. I built it even before I met Ash. So it is actually one of my older inventions. It's a miracle that it is still working without exploding even once. Hmm… What was the name of it again?" Clemont talked quietly to himself.

"Huh the name? I think it was something like: 'Wash the dishes without breaking it Mark 1!'" Bonnie added

"Oh yeah that was it! Thanks, Bonnie! Wait! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long, I guess. Come on Bro, it is getting late let's get to sleep.

"I guess you're right. I am even finished with the cleaning. I was just thinking about the old times."

"Yeah I know. I heard it. And since when did you start talking to yourself?" Bonnie giggled after she said it.

"Come on Bonnie, I was just thinking about the old times." Clemont felt kind of embarrassed because of Bonnie watching him while he talks to himself.

"Yeah yeah, tell that yourself next time."

After a few seconds the two of them broke into laughter. The two siblings laughed and laughed until one couldn't take it anymore. After a while the laughter died down and Clemont and Bonnie didn't feel tired anymore. So both went back to the tables and sat down.  
They talked about the most various things. Be it small stories of the past, Clemont's ideas for future inventions or Bonnie's small Pokémon talk. The two of them were just having fun and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Summer evenings are just great. There's nothing one can complain about it. But those summer evenings aren't just there to feel somewhat nostalgic. They're there for one so that one can create some memorable small memories of your youth shared with your friends or family.

 _ **The next morning; Ash's P.o.V.**_

Zzzzzzz….

Mmmmm…

"What is this sensation?"

"My hand is grabbing something soft. What is it? It is also warm"

"Ash, be gentle" I heard Serena whispering

"Huh?"

I squeezed the weird thing, which was under below my hand palm. It felt soft and was so warm and also a bit…

"CHUUUUU!"

Electric

Instantly, I opened my eyes. I was still inside my tent. I looked to the left and saw that the sleeping bag was already empty. Wait I was shocked, wasn't I? I looked to the right and saw that my partner Pikachu was under my hand. He looked mad. Probably because I squeezed a bit too hard.

"Sorry Pikachu, I guess I was dreaming something weird. I still don't know what the heck I was dreaming about?"

 _ **Our main Heroine; 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person**_

Suddenly Serena, who was lying sleeping and dreaming inside her sleeping back, jumped up with a full face blush.

"Dreaming about kissing Ash?" Bonnie, who was sitting beside her and played with Dedenne, asked Serena teasingly

"N-not really" Serena hid in her sleeping bag again to avoid eye contact with Bonnie, fearing that she might find something out. However, a giant question mark was hovering above Bonnie's head. So she decided to let things be and left the tent.

Girls hit puberty earlier than boys, simple biology.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't a real chapter. You know this some kind of Author's note. But 'cause I really hated those empty updates, I decided to at least write something in here. So I called it Omake which means extra or something like that. It is basically just a one-shot. But I just wrote something, that was in my head, in here. And the last part is kind of cliché, I know that.**

 **Small message of this Omake: It is summer and most of you are young. So don't spend your whole summer with reading fanfics or staying at home. Go out and just do something with your friends and occasionally with your family. Enjoy your youth wisely. Trust me you will regret it if you miss something and just lose your time by watching tons of anime/manga/fanfics/books etc. Just purely enjoy your life at its best time, guys. Anime etc. can until you really have nothing to do, 'kay?**

 **And here is the author's note: The next chapter of the story will come later than expected. I'm having a hard time writing it somehow. I don't know why. It was actually quite easy to write this. I wrote the words freely in here only with a few breaks for thinking but when I try to write chapter 8, I have lots of breaks. So it may even come out at the end of summer. But I will try my best finishing during my vacations.**

 **And of course, thank you guys for more than 6000 views. Never expected that. Also, 23 favorites and follows, tha's quite the feat for me. It kinda makes me proud.**

 **Small thing: Open poll in my profile check it out!**

 **So again thanks guys and enjoy your vacations!**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's me again!

I know that I need a lot of time for a small update lately. (But don't worry this book ends with this chapter.) Sorry but this book was supposed to end with this chapter but I couldn't get my motiviation up to the level of writing that much and I felt bad for not updating for three months so I split the last chapter up into two. I am really sorry for those who liked this story.

And before the (final) chapter starts, I want to say a few words.

Maaann! Writing this book was kind of an awesome experience! I was so motivated when I wrote the first two chapters. I finished both of them in one week. I also asked a few to proofread it. But in the end I wrote from chapter 2 onwards everything on my own. But you know, I slowly lost my interest in Pokémon and Amourshipping with each disappointing episode. So this Story will be my last Story about Amourshipping. But maybe one day I'll somehow get my interest back. I don't know if this will be my last story ever. I already I have enough fandoms for one but I don't know if I can.  
And since a reader suggested that I should use P.o.V for this chapter, I did it in order to make the final Chapter feel really special for 'ya. But still, most of the chapter is 3rd person narrating since I think that I'm much better at that.

Anyway, this is the )final) eighth chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Last time the lemon siblings & co group regained their spirit, completely, after something unexpected happened. So right now they're walking, no better said, racing to the next town.  
And our other group is heading towards the notorious Lac d'Amour.

 _ **On the path leading to Lac d'Amour  
Ash's P.o.V.**_

Here I am now, walking besides Serena towards that lake whose name I can't remember again. I can't remember the name but I know that there's a really romantic atmosphere. So does it mean that it is a really good opportunity for me to confess? Clemont never said how it has to be. So I guess I should just follow my instincts. But how do I confess? He only said that I have to tell her about my feelings but do I really have to tell her that I love her? Only that?  
So I just tell her 'I love you Serena' And that's it? Can't be! He said that it isn't that easy to confess to somebody. Especially when the certain someone is Serena. So how am supposed to do that?

"Ash!" I heard someone yelling my name.

"*Whack!*"

The next things I knew were that my head, especially my forehead, hurt and that I was lying on the ground.  
"Ouch!" I moaned out aloud. I rubbed my forehead a bit, feeling slightly dizzy. My vision was blurry so I didn't realize that Serena was standing in front of me until…

"Ash are you okay?" Serena asked me, bending down so that her eyes could meet mine.

There she was now, standing in front of me asking if I'm okay. And myself couldn't help but stare at her. I am still lying on the ground without saying nor doing something except staring.  
Her clothes were ragged but Serena still looked beautiful. As my eyes wandered around her body, I noticed that her ribbon was still missing.  
Even though it is just a small ribbon, Serena sure looks different without it. I mean I always see her with the ribbon when she wears this outfit.

But I guess that being just an accessory isn't the only thing it w—

"Ash!? Are you really okay? Please answer" Serena said, snapping me out of my inner discussion

"Huh? Oh sorry, Serena. I just spaced out. I'm okay. Thanks for worrying about me." I answered her, scratching the back of my head and feeling kind of embarrassed. Probably because she was the reason why I spaced out.  
Hmm… Now that I think about it, the more I think about this romance stuff, the harder it gets to stop thinking about it. And since Clemont told me everything he knew about it, I am more nervous and embarrassed when I'm around Serena.

"What were you thinking about" Serena asked me while I was having an inner monologue once again.

"About you" I answered absent mindedly.  
"…" It took me about two and a half second to realize my mistake. So it was too late to find any excuse to cover it up. Besides, as I looked at her face, I knew that it was definitely too late for it.  
She was blushing. In contrast, the reddest (don't know if that word exists) isn't a match for her blush. Her full face was red. Something like this °/° / °/°

"Uhmm… A-a-abou-t meee…?" Serena stuttered with her index finger pointing at her. She looked totally shocked and surprised.

Oh Arceus! What have I done? Please help me!  
What should I do now? But before I knew it my mouth moved on its own

"Y-yesss" Now it was over… Was what I thought but the next question surprised me

"Anddd… What were you th-thinkinggg about meeee…?" I could see that it was really nerve wracking for her to ask that. She closed her eyes and stuttered a lot while asking me that. (/ How it would look like in an anime)

"Uhh …" You know my mouth can always talk on its own when the time is definitely not right. But it won't talk if it is supposed to do it. What should I do? I looked around and noticed that I was still lying on the ground. So without thinking I stood up, all of a sudden.

Better said, I jumped up. So as I was trying to stand up I bumped into Serena who was standing in front of me. Serena was falling backwards. I instantly grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back. And for a split second, I thought that I succeeded because I could feel Serena's body getting pressed against mine. But instantly, I realized that I pulled myself down with her. There was no time left for preparing for the fall so…

But I didn't hit the ground. I felt something warm and soft underneath me. I already knew what it could have been. So I slowly opened my eyes and prayed to Arceus that it wasn't the thing I think it was. But I was wrong. As my eyes were finally open and my vision got back to normal, I could see blue eyes which were wide open and stared into mines. My heart skipped a beat and I looked into them without thinking about anything. With each passing second, my heart raced more and more. Then with both of my arms which were on either side of Serena's head, I pushed myself a little up. subconsciously. Then I could feel something soft and warm under my right hand. I didn't break eye contact with Serena but anyway it didn't take too long until I realized that it was Serena's hand which I grabbed to 'prevent' her fall.

 _ **Serena's P.o.V.**_

Ash suddenly got up and then… The only thing I knew was that I was lying on the ground. Nothing hurt and I could feel something on top of me. I opened my eyes… The first thing I saw was Ash's face. His eyes were still closed. I could feel my body and especially my face temperature abnormally increasing. But suddenly Ash's eyes shot open. Without any shyness, I kept on looking into his amber or hazel eyes. Then Ash slowly got a little up. I could feel the weight getting off of my body. But at the same time I felt something pressing against my left hand. In an instant, I knew that it was Ash's hand. My heart was racing and I hoped that Ash couldn't hear it.

 _ **No one's P.o.V. (just 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person narration.)**_

There they were, somewhere in a forest they've never been to, on their way to a so called Lac d'Amour, and on top of that… or better said on top of Serena was her childhood crush, of course due to Ash's thoughtlessness. That was the reason why it happened and this is how it happened, Serena stumbled backwards and fell. Serena instinctively stretched her hand out which Ash instantly grabbed, of course thoughtlessly again. With Ash being just a normal young teenager who just grabbed a falling person's hand, Ash basically dug his own _'grave'_ , Serena pulled him down with her and Ash ended up lying on top of Serena. And since he didn't let go of her hand, he pressed her hand into the ground, of course without hurting her. So his right hand was on top of her left. His left hand was left to her head.

Both of them needed a few seconds to regain full consciousness. The moment they did, was the moment when they blushed and saw the another's red face before their eyes.  
Ash's mind was saying that he should get off of her but he didn't listen to it. He felt something warm and soft under his right hand, of course he knew it was Serena's hand. He squeezed her hand gently and then intertwined his fingers with hers.  
He looked into her eyes. They were as sparkling and magnificent as ever. He squeezed her hand again, this time lighter than the time before and Serena responded with a squeeze of hers.  
Then Ash lowered his head slowly.  
Serena closed her eyes leaving only a little slit wide enough for the light to come in. Ash's eyes were still open so he observed her face a little. Her face calmed down a little. Her full face blush turned into a pink reddish mild to full blush which covered her cheeks. Her eyes were almost closed. He could see some sparkling through the small slit. But the most striking feature was her lips. He just couldn't stop looking at them. These were just Serena's lips which Ash sees every day. But he just couldn't help but stare at them. They never look dry, at that time too although she hadn't drank anything at all recently. Maybe it was just the way they were formed. Her relatively small mouth wasn't completely open nor closed. Just like her eyes, it was opened a bit.  
He kept on looking at her lips as he slowly got nearer and nearer to her face. He closed his eyes slowly until the only thing he could see was her lips. He had to lower his completely body too because he wasn't lying directly on her to begin with. His body was so near to hers so that he could feel her body heat. Of course he wasn't lying directly on her this time too due to several reasons. (Narrator: I mean he's around 14, I guess, don't know it myself and this is supposed to be readable for Kids).  
Her lips were so close to his right now, he could feel her warm breath against his lips. So he decided, or better he wanted because both of them weren't really completely conscious, to close the gap between them.

...

But then, suddenly, a loud roar could be heard and in an instant the two of them stopped their current action and they felt chills running down their spines.

"Um… Serena please stay calm. If we don't move an inch, it'll just ignore us." Ash whispered  
Ash faced Serena and the loud roar came from somewhere behind him so in order to know more about the Pokémon he had to turn around. But Ash didn't want to or rather he shouldn't turn his head around because it could anger the wild Pokémon even more if it was the aggressive type. So he didn't know how near or what kind of Pokémon it was. But there was one thing he was sure about, the Pokémon sounded angry and according to the loudness, it was near, really near to them.

But Serena on the other hand didn't face the opposite direction of where the roar came from so she could clearly see what Pokémon it was.  
And let's say the sight wasn't lovely.

"Ash …." Serena whispered

"Serena, what did you say? I couldn't hear the last part"

"Run. Ash run!" Serena said it louder this time.

"Huh?" Ash was kind of lost right now. So he turned his head towards the origin of the roar, sort of half absentmindedly. And in an instant he knew why Serena said 'run'.

What the two of them saw was really a dreadful sight. Luck wasn't on their side today. First encountering Team Rocket without even having the Chance of fighting them, then falling off of the cliff due to them, immediately after that encountering a swarm of Beedrills in addition fighting them, and if it couldn't get any worse, a wild and for some reasons angry Pangoro appeared out of nowhere before it charged a hyper beam at them.  
Instantly, Ash jumped up and he kind of picked up Serena, he still held her hand so he pulled her forcefully up and began running away with Serena or rather dragged her for the first few meters.  
They ran in a random direction without caring about the location of Lac d'Amour.  
They kept on running for a while. They didn't follow the path which led to the famous lake. They ran through bushes and had to pay attention to the front because they would be totally screwed if they ran against a tree. In addition, the two of them had to dodge the hyper beams which shot past them a few times.

"Hey Ash, do you think it is gone?" Serena asked Ash while the two of them kept on running because they didn't see a hyper beam for a while.

"Umm… Let me see" Ash turned his head around and immediately, he shouted, "Serena jump!"

"Huh?" Serena uttered

Immediately after Ash warned Serena he tackled Serena down without paying attention where they were, at that time.  
Serena was totally surprised. She was so surprised so that she didn't even shrieked. Ash was tackling her but what surprised her more was the fact that she saw a hyper beam flying past Ash.  
But there was a something that surprised her even more… They still didn't make contact with the ground.

Luck truly wasn't on their side today.

After realizing that they were flying in the air, the two of them decided to look down. And to their suprise, they were hovering one to two meters above the ground. Thereupon Ash and Serena started screaming and held tightly onto each other and still continued screaming.

They were flying in the air for just one two seconds nad then they hit the ground. The Impact wasn't that hard because they were still rolling down. Indeed it seems like they were rolling down a hillside. But things could be much worse than they were for them becuase the hillside was completely free, meaning there's only grass and no trees or other obstacles which could hurt them.

They were rolling and rolling and rolling until...

 ***Splash***

That was the sound of something entering the water with a high velocity and mass.

So... the two of them landed in the water.

A few seconds later Ash and Serena put their heads out of the water and the two of them took a deep breath.

Knowing that Serena was standing next to him but Ash being Ash asked: "Serena are you okay?" because he always puts others' well being before him

Serena, who was standing next to him, answered: "Yeah I'm fine except for some bruises and you?". The worry is mutual.

Thereupon, he answered: "Me too but man that Pangoro sure was angry. I guess we were lucky that we got away from it with minor injuries. Hehe" while scratching under his nose.

"Yeah we really are...", said Serena before she chuckled a bit.

After a small laugh, which was really necessary, the two of them noticed that they were still standing in the lake.

"Huh?... Could this be the umm..." Ash started but couldn't finish his question because he always forgets the name.

"Do you mean 'Lac d'Amour'?" Serena lightly laughed at him for not being able to remember the name.

"Yeah is this Lac d'Am... Ummm... Ah you know what I mean." Ash... he is just Ash

"Amour. *giggle* Yeaah I suppose so because according to the map, there's just one lake in this area. So I guess we really were lucky."

"Sweet! So let's first get out of the water and do you have your swimsuit with you?" Ash asked

"Jup! So shall we change into our swimwear and let our clothes dry?"

"Yeah and we should let our Pokémon out."

And with that the two of them let their pokémon out and walked into different directions in order to change into their swimwear without anyone peeking.

 **To be continued in the real last chapter!**

* * *

So that was the chapter before the last one I hope that you enjoyed it!

(Yeah it was pretty short)

This is Satosere1234 Sayonara!


End file.
